Icy Cold Regrets
by BlackWinggedAngel
Summary: Miyuki is childhood friends with Toshiro. Right before Toshiro became a soulreaper, he and Miyuki got into a fight. A year later Miyuki was assigned to his squad as 3rd seat. Would things get heated when Toshiro tries to crawl his way back into her icy heart? Or will he have to face somthing horrible when Aizen makes his moves in the War and drags Miyuki with him? Toshiro x oc
1. First Day Gone Wrong?

**A/N: What's up guys? Yeah I know haven't updated much. :\ I miss you guys! 3 anyways…. THIS IS THE RE-WRITTEN VERSION OF ICY COLD REGRETS! MORE DETAILS IN THIS AND HOPEFULLY BETTER THAN THE ORIGINAL! PLEASE ENJOY!**

**-Cathy **

**Chapter 1: First Day Gone Wrong**

I slowly walked up to the 10th squad's captain's office. Before I even knocked, there was a faint "Come in" from the other side of the door.

My fingers gently grasped the handle of the door. I paused wondering how he'd react. I imagined his shocked face. On the inside I smirked evilly but yet I showed no emotion.

I pulled open the door. The captain didn't even look up. I slowly walked up to his desk and placed a manila folder in front of him. Finally, he looked up, his icy blue eyes meeting my dark lavender ones.

I never even spoke to him or saw him ever since _then_. We were childhood friends. But, everything had to change when _it _happened.

"Good afternoon, Hitsugaya-taichou." I said bluntly. "I'm the new 10th division's transfer 3rd seat, Miyuki Himitsu."

His eyes widened in shock when he heard my name. I kept my calm composure, not a single drop of emotion leaking through my emotionless mask. "I'm being transferred here from squad 6." I stated.

"M-Miyuki….Is that really you?" He asked me. I avoided his stare and looked at the ground beside me, seeing it so interesting all of a sudden. "Is there any paper work that needs to be filled out? I'd be glad to handle them for you." I said completely ignoring his question.

There was a pregnant silence between us until he spoke up. "The lieutenant's paper work is unfinished and I can't find her anywhere. If you really are willing to, you can do hers while I go and look for her."

"I see. No need to go and find her. I'll go myself." I answered, turned my back and walked towards the door.

Just as my fingers grasped the handle for the second time, he spoke up once more. "Miyuki, are you still upset about what happened between us?" I tensed at the question but slowly relaxed. "I'll return soon." I said and left with a click of the door.

()

"HhhEeeyYy there MiiiiIiIiyyyYyYuuuUuKkkKIiIi-ChAnnnnnnnn" Rangiku slurred with a bottle of sake in her hand as I entered through the door.

"Rangiku-san." I said keeping a straight face. "You have paper work to do back at the office. Hitsugaya-taichou wishes you to come back as soon as possible."

"Huhhhhh? But I don't wannaaaaaa! You just transferred over to our squad, come onnnnn have a little funnnnnnn!" said the intoxicated lieutenant.

A stress mark appeared on my forehead. "Rangiku-san, please come back to the-" "Alert, alert! Ryokas have been sighted in the seireitei. All squads form attack and defense command units and stay on guard. These are the Head Captain's orders." A hell butterfly said flying past my face and interrupting my sentence.

"Ryoka?" I whispered under my breath and my eyes widening.

"Pretty little butterflyyyyyyy~" Rangiku sang and chased the hell butterfly around the room.

Suddenly there was an explosion that blew a hole in the wall to my right. I covered my face with my arms as the pieces of flying debris flew past me. One piece grazing the left temple of my forehead causing me to bleed.

A shinigami with bright orange hair struggled to stand up. His chest covered in several slashes, blood flowing freely from his wounds. I glanced at something reflecting light and saw his giant zanpakuto that he was leaning on.

"A-are you alright?!" I called and started to walk towards him. The shinigami turned around and his hazel eyes locked onto my dark lavender ones making me stop dead in my tracks.

We both stood there staring at each other until there was a sudden crunching noise of footsteps.

Ikkaku Madarame stood behind the anonymous soul reaper. "Don't ruin my fun, Himitsu." He growled at me. "He's a powerful ryoka and he is my opponent." Blood dripped down from his forehead and from a giant cut on his shoulder.

I took a shaky step backwards. This guy in front of me, is one of the ryoka. He's even challenging 3rd seat Madarame and actually wounded him.

Knowing I couldn't stand a chance, I turned, grabbed the lieutenant, and ran out the sake shop. As I ran away, I heard the clanging of swords and another explosion from the shop.

Soon, I was finally able to drag Rangiku back to the 10th division barracks where the office was. Right when I was about to pull open the door, it was forced open and I was met face to face with my panting captain.

"Mi-..Miyuki." he huffed and saw that I was carrying his intoxicated lieutenant and that I was bleeding. He helped me drag her over to the couch and place her on it.

"I need to go make sure the attack unit is set up for our squad, I'll return shortly." I said and stood up.

When I took one step, I felt a cold familiar hand grasp my wrist. I glanced back into a pair of blue eyes. "You're hurt. Let me at least treat your wound."

A flash of a younger version of the white haired captain smiling appeared in my eyes making me jerk my hand away.

Toshiro stared up at me with eyes of a hurt puppy. "I...I'm alright. You don't have to treat me like I'm helpless." I said sternly. I walked to the wooden door and stopped. "I don't need anyone else to care for me. I'll be fine on my own. I was always on my own after Onii-chan died anyways." She said whispering the last part. But, Toshiro heard her loud and clear. Her words made his heart twist painfully in guilt. Without another word, the 3rd seat shinigami left.

()

"Attack unit 1 and defense unit 3, you guys will be patrolling for tonight. At midnight, switch with attack unit 3 and defense unit 2. That is all." I commanded.

"This is a pretty good battle plan!" remarked some shinigami in the attack units. "What'd you expect? I heard she was the top strategist back when she was still in squad 6." Another said.

I ignored their comments and walked out of the barracks. It was already dark outside. I decided I wanted to speak to Kuchiki-taichou about his strategy plans. As I walked my sharp eyes caught the shadow of a person.

"Who's there?" I called. My right hand gripping tightly on my zanpakuto. I started to walk over to the person cautiously.

I heard a grunt of a male voice. I soon stopped in front of him. "State your name, squad, and position." I said looking up at the person. (I was fairly short.)

Before I had a chance to react, the person started to sway and he fell atop of me. I tried to keep my balance and support his body. While I did, I caught sight of his face and his bright orange hair. "You're…one of the ryoka.." I whispered.

I suddenly felt a wet substance on the hand that I used to support his chest with. I slowly lifted it into view and saw red. "You're hurt!" I exclaimed. Now, I didn't really care if he was a ryoka or not. I can't take him back to the barracks so I took him to one of my secret places. The old house I used to live in back when I wasn't a shinigami. The house that held many memories.

()

When we got to the house, I placed him down carefully on my older brother's old creaky bed. Then I proceeded to healing his wounds.

I slowly took off the top of his shinigami uniform. The sight of his lightly tanned muscular chest made me blush several shades of red. I stood up and left to the bathroom to get a towel and a bowl of water.

When I returned, I made quick work of cleaning his wounds. The orange haired shinigami stirred in his sleep. Grabbing the bandages, I wrapped them carefully around his cuts and started to use kido to close up his injuries.

Once I was finished, I puut an old blanket over him and left the room quietly to cook dinner. This first day as 3rd seat of the 10th division, was not what I expected at all.


	2. Chap 2 For My Dear Friend

**A/N (Important): **Well I got my first review...it wasn't very nice.. but I can't complain. The first chapter was pretty bad. And to let you all know I am new to so please don't be mean to me I'm just trying to enjoy righting stories as all of you are. My dream is to be a writer and besides I'm only 15 I'm deeply sorry for those who dislike this story and if you do then please no mean comments.

**-Thank you, Cathy**

* * *

**Chapter 2: For My Dear Friend**

My second day as 3rd seat in squad 10. This afternoon there was a sighting of ryokas that entered the Soul Society. Others say they are trying to save Rukia Kuchiki. I don't blame them for wanting to save her. She is their friend. I would've done the same if it were someone that important to me.

There was a sudden explosion in the seireitei. I ran to it as quickly as I could.

I spotted someone's bright orange hair. "Hello? Is anyone there?" I called. I was suddenly pinned against the wall with a giant sword to my neck. My eyes widened but I stood my ground. "Who are you?" The person asked. "M-Miyuki Himitsu. 3rd seat of 10th squad." I said trying to not seem scared. "Are you on our side?" the person asked. The smoke suddenly cleared and there stood a male soul reaper I've never seen before. "You are...one of the ryokas." I stated. "The name is Ichigo Kurosaki." He said. I nodded."I deeply agree with you for why you are trying to save Rukia." I said. Ichigo stared at me to make sure I wasn't lying. "Alright " he said and released his hold on me.

"Do you know where she's located at?" he asked. "Yes- you're injured!" I exclaimed looking at his right shoulder that had a huge cut going down to his waist. "It's nothing." he said. "Please let me heal this for you." I said. He nodded and sat down against the wall.

I tended to his wounds. "W-who did you fight..?" I asked. "Kenpachi Zaraki." He said quietly. My eyes widened and looked up at him. A simple ryoka..was able to defeat the blood thirsty Kenpachi Zaraki? This kid is pretty good.

"Alright finished. The place where Rukia is being kept is in that big tower." I said pointing to the prison tower. Ichigo nodded. "Thanks for everything, Miyuki" he said and ran off.

* * *

"Matsumoto, where is Miyuki?" Toshiro asked while rushing to the council 46 building. "I don't know captain. Last I saw her she was in the office." she said. "I see" he said quietly.

It has been 1 day since Momo's sudden break down about Aizen's death. She wasn't handling it very well.

Toshiro and Rangiku made a sharp turn into the Council building, to find them all murdered.

"What the hell happened here?" Toshiro exclaimed. "Captain!" Rangiku called and pointed up at the back door, where Izuru stood.

"Izuru! What is the meaning of this?" Toshiro asked. Izuru ran off without a word.

"Follow him, Matsumoto!" Toshiro shouted and ran after him, with Rangiku right on his tail.

I was rushing through the Seireitei when I saw Captain Hitsugaya and lieutenant Matsumoto run past me, chasing after Lieutenant Kira. "What's going on?" I wondered to myself and followed them.

Izuru stopped in his tracks and turned to face the captain and lieutenant. I hid behind the wall of a tall building.

"Izuru! Were you the one who murdered all of the council 46?" Toshiro asked.

"No" Izuru stated simply. Toshiro charged at him and their swords clashed together.

"Captain Hitsugaya. You shouldn't be fighting me right now when Momo is gone." Izuru said. Toshiro froze.

"What do you mean Kira? I placed a kido barrier around her room!" Toshiro exclaimed.

Izuru shook his head. "Your barrier is strong enough to keep people out. But not keep them in." Izuru said.

Toshiro flashed stepped off back to the Central 46 Compound. I quickly followed behind him without him realizing.

When we reached the building Toshiro rushed in but I was stopped by a Squad 4 soul reaper.

"3rd seat Himitsu!" The man exclaimed.

"What is it?" I asked.

"There has been a fight sighted on Sokyoku Hill!" he said.

"What about it?" I asked.

"Captain Byakuya Kuchiki might need help." he said

"He is able to handle it himself, hopefully." I said.

"A-Are you sure 3rd seat?" he asked.

"Yes, do you dare doubt Captain Kuchiki's abilities?" I asked.

"N-No of course not!" he exclaimed.

"Then let him be. I know him well enough to know he won't be taken down easily by a ryoka." I said and ran into the building.

* * *

I walked slowly through the hall into a big room where Gin Ichimaru stood with his creepy grin.

"Ah! 3rd seat Himitsu! What a sight!." he exclaimed.

"Don't mess with me Gin. Where is Captain Hitsugaya?" I asked.

"Hm..I don't think you would want to see him in his condition.." he said sulking.

I ran past him into the small room. What I saw made my blood run cold.

There, laying unconscious in a pool of blood, was Momo.

" Lieutenant Hinamori!" I exclaimed and ran to her side. She was so pale and I could only feel a faint pulse.

"Ah, I see you've made it just in time..3rd seat Himitsu." A familiar voice said.

I turned my head and met face to face with Aizen.

"Aizen.." I growled. I was just about to charge at him but I saw a familiar body behind him.

"Ah Ah.." Aizen said. He stepped to the side to reveal Toshiro's body covered in ice and blood.

My eyes widened in shock.

"C-Captain..." I whispered. Soon my shock turned into anger. "Y-YOU BASTARD!" I screamed.

I was about to lunge at him but he placed the tip of his sword against Toshiro's pale neck. I froze in my tracks.

"Now, now Miyuki. One more step and I'll completely end his life" Aizen said.

I dropped my head, letting my bangs cover my eyes. A stray tear fell down my cheek and I shook slightly.

"Aizen." I said calmly.

Aizen looked at me amused. "What is it Miyuki?" he asked smirking.

"Do you know why I joined the 13 court guard squads..?" I asked.

"No, I don't. Please do explain." He said.

"I joined...to protect those I hold dear.." I said.

"Most soul reapers join because of that" he said matter of factly.

"I never showed my shikai to anyone...not even my closest friends." I said.

Aizen stood there silently.

"You...you just think I'm at 3rd seat level don't you, Aizen?" I asked.

"Of course, that's why you are a 3rd seat." he said.

"You're wrong." I said. "I am more powerful than that, even without a Bankai.

"What do you mean?" he said tensing up at the sudden rise of spiritual pressure.

"I'll show you" I said. "Cry quietly, burakkuenjeru." (Black Angel)

A blast of black spiritual pressure came from my body. My katana had black carvings on it and was coated in black spiritual pressure.

"Your shikai is impressive. But you won't be able to beat me using a mere shikai." Aizen smirked.

Suddenly my katana turned into 2 silver hand guns.

Aizen was slightly shocked but wasn't surprised a bit. "Regular bullets have no effect on me." he said.

"These bullets were made to suck out spiritual pressure and cause strong pain to its target." I said.

I shot Aizen twice not even missing once. He cringed in pain.

"It's over Aizen." I said. " Dangan no Ame" (Bullet rain) A shower of bullets rained down on Aizen.

When the smoke cleared there was no sight of him.

"W-what the-" I stammered.

"Looking for me?" Aizen's voice came from behind me.

I quickly turned around but was slashed on my shoulder and stabbed through the stomach.

"S-shit" I whispered.

Aizen flung his sword, with it still through me, at the wall. I coughed up blood as I hit the hard surface. I struggled to stay on my feet. I looked over at Aizen to see him standing over Toshiro with his sword once again pressed against the young captain's neck.

He brought his arm up and cut down. But not on Toshiro's neck. Instead, It was through my unwounded shoulder. I coughed up more blood.

"Protecting someone's life over your own?" Aizen asked and smirked. "How pathetic."

I grabbed onto the tip of his sword that was still in my small shoulder. I gripped it tightly.

"You may see it as pathetic..but I see it as heroic." a calm, womanly voice said. Aizen turned around and met Captain Unohana's brown eyes. "Unohana.." he said calmly and pulled out the sword from my shoulder. I fell to the ground, next to Toshiro with a thud. My onyx eyes met glazed over crystal blue.

"I'm sorry...I couldn't protect you.." I whispered.

* * *

**A/N: I hope this chapter was better for you guys :) I'm not one of those authors who ask for you to review. I just hope you enjoyed and please continue to read and support. Thanks**

**-Cathy**


	3. Chap 3 New Promotion and A Secret?

**A/N: Yay! I got another review and it was a good one :) Hopefully This chapter will be a little bit longer than the last. I think I'll explain how Miyuki looks like throughout the chapters. Thanks to: AnimeYuki99 for her review**

**-Cathy**

* * *

"Do you think she's dead?"

"Idiot! She's still breathing isn't she?"

"Hmm..still, let's check."

A person poked Miyuki's cheek.

"She'll kill you when she wakes up."

"_**IF **_she wakes up!"

The person poked her cheek again, and again, and again.

Her eyes slowly opened and she turned her head to the side to see Ichigo about to poke her cheek once more.

"Uh... This isn't what it looks like" he said.

She bit down on Ichigo's finger and kept it between her unusual sharp teeth.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! NOOOOOOOOO I'M GONNA LOSE MY FINGER NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! I LIKE ALL MY FINGERS!"

Ichigo ran back and forth with his finger still in Miyuki's mouth.

"Told you not to bother her, Ichigo"

Miyuki turned her head and saw Rukia, with her arms crossed at her chest, and leaning on the wall.

"AHHHHHHHHHH PLEASE NOT MY FINGER!" Ichigo continued to scream loudly.

"Would you not scream so loud? You'll wake up the whole place." Miyuki said bluntly releasing Ichigo's finger.

"You wouldn't say that if it were your finger" Ichigo pouted and rubbed his hurt finger.

"At least I won't freak out like you" She said.

Suddenly the room door burst open and revealed panting Toshiro in the door way.

"Captain Hitsugaya!" Rukia and Miyuki chimed together.

Miyuki slid from her bed and ran over to the white haired captain.

"Are you alright captain?" She exclaimed.

"I-..I should be asking you..T-that Miyuki" Toshiro huffed out.

"Captain why would you-"

"I heard screaming from your room so I ran down the hallway as fast as possible."

"Why were you-

"I've been visiting you and Momo for the past 2 days now."

"I've been out for-"

"Yes, your wounds were more life threatening than ours."

"Would you stop interrupting me Captain?"

Toshiro looked up at Miyuki. Her body was covered in bandages from her waist up to her shoulders and she wore white sweat pants. Toshiro blushed bright red at this.

"U-um Miyuki.." Toshiro pointed to her upper body.

Miyuki looked down and shrugged.

"It covers mostly my whole upper body, right?" she asked.

"N-never mind" Toshiro said and blushed even more.

Ichigo and Rukia laughed at Toshiro's flustered face. Even Miyuki let out a slight giggle.

* * *

**Time skip**

It's been 5 months since Aizen and the 2 other captains betrayed the Soul society. Head Captain had called a Captain's and Lieutenant's meeting.

Miyuki and Toshiro walked into the meeting room.

"Uh, Captain Hitsugaya? Why is Miyuki here?" Renji asked.

"This is what half of the meeting is about, Abarai." Soi Fon cut in.

"And Rangiku still needs to finish her paper work so Miyuki is going to fill in for her." Toshiro said.

"Captain SoiFon is correct Lieutenant Abarai" The head captain's voice boomed.

Toshiro took his place in line but Miyuki stayed in the middle of the room on one of her knees respectfully with a hand over her chest.

"Miyuki Himitsu! I do not know if you realized, but we set up cameras all over the central 46 building the day you went into it to save Captain Hitsugaya."

"Yes, sir I did realize this."

"When we looked over the video 2 months back, we saw how you damaged Aizen with only your Shikai." the head captain continued.

"Yes, sir" she replied.

"I have several questions for you Miyuki Himitsu."

"What is it, sir?" she asked raising her head alittle.

"Why have you never shown your Shikai to anyone Miyuki?"

"Because, sir, It contains massive power and could harm others."

"Alright, have you, or have you not, achieved Bankai yet?"

Miyuki paused. "Yes, sir I have indeed achieved Bankai 2 months since Aizen Left."

Some Captains and Lieutenants gasped at the information. Only Toshiro and Byakuya stood silently, not fazed by the sudden answer.

"I see. If you knew you were about to achieve bankai and that your shikai was powerful, why did you not tell anyone?"

"I had already made up my mind that I would keep this information hidden so that I can be 3rd seat of the 10th division."

"Why did you want to be in the 10th division?"

"...Because...a close friend of mines is in that division."

Everybody in the room knew that it was Toshiro, but he had thought it was Rangiku or and un-seated member of the division.

"I see" was the head captain's reply.

"Y..-Yes, sir"

"One last question."

"What is it sir?"

"Would you like to become a new captain now?"

There was silence

"It shall be for divisions 3, 5 , or 9."

"I-...Sir.."

"This is the only time I shall be asking you this, Miyuki"

"Then, I shall take division..9 sir."

"Alright it is settled then! You shall start early tomorrow morning."

"Yes...sir" she said quietly and stood.

"You will get your new captain's haori and office the following day."

Miyuki nodded and walked over to Hisagi, her new Lieutenant.

"Now the other reason why I called you here today is to tell you all that we will be throwing a festival in the Seireitei and Rukon districts"

"If I may ask, why do we need to Sotaicho?" Byakuya asked.

"I feel as if we all need a break and to celebrate Miyuki's new promotion." he replied.

The Captains nodded and the Fukutaichous cheered.

Only Miyuki didn't change her emotion and stood there silently.

Toshiro glanced over at her and gave her a worried look.

"Right then! Every Squad is required to set up a stand that gives away food, drinks, or toys. Whoever's squad wins they will get a week off!" Sotaichou stated.

More cheers echoed the room.

"This festival shall last 5 days with a new challenge each day. The prize will remain the same for all challenges. Each of these 5 days you will have from 6 early in the morning, til 5 in the afternoon to finish. If that is all, then you are dismissed."

The room cleared out with cheers and happy chattering.

Miyuki was the last to leave.

"Sotaichou?" Miyuki asked.

"Yes, Himitsu- Taichou?" the Head Captain replied.

"You know already, don't you?"

"You mean about _It? _Yes, I do"

"Then..why do you trust me? Why do you want me as a Captain now?"

"Because, I know you wish to protect someone dear so I will let you do so."

"...Arigato..Sotaichou.." she said and exited the room.

While Miyuki and Head Captain were talking, Toshiro couldn't help but over hear.

What was Miyuki hiding...and why won't she tell anyone?

* * *

**A/N: I hope this chapter was okay at least? Please don't kill me for the short chapter! I ran out of time since I had some Summer classes! I'll try to update the next chapter as soon as possible. I'm having problems with coming up with some ideas :\ please help meeeeee!**

* * *

**Preview:**

**Miyuki: In the next chapter, the festival begins with a bang.**

**Rukia: You could at least try to be more enthusiastic Himitsu- Taichou..**

**Miyuki: *sigh* Fine.. In the next chapter, the festival begins with a bang! *forces a smile***


	4. Chap 4 The Festival Begins With a Bang?

**A/N: Yay I got some followers now :)I hope this story is actually fun and interesting to you guys ._.'' If you have questions, comments, or insults then please pm me. And if you wish to request a new oc to come into the story then don't hesitate to ask.**

**-Cathy**

* * *

**The Amazing Festival Pt. 1: The Festival Begins With A Bang?**

**Miyuki's POV**

"Taicho! Taicho, are you there?"

I rubbed my eyes and got up to answer the door.

"What is it Hisagi? Do you know what time it is..?"

"I came to deliver your new haori..I'm sorry for waking you but It's 6:30 already."

Hisagi handed me my captain's haori.

"Fine, I'll go change. You can come in if you want."

I walked back into my barrack and left the door open for Hisagi.

He quietly shut the door and stared at the mess on the floor.

"Sorry about the mess..I barely had anytime to unpack yesterday and finish up the 10th division paper work."

I walked into the small bathroom and started to change.

* * *

**Hisagi's POV**

"Man, Taicho must've been pretty tired last night." I thought

I looked around the room. Papers were scattered on the small coffee table and floor, clothes were slightly sticking out of her bag, and the small mat behind the table, where she must've slept was all messed up.

"I should help her out"

I started to organize the paper work into neat stacks, fold her clothes and put them in her_ REAL_ _Unused _room inside the drawers, and took the blankets and pillow from the mat and put them in her bedroom.

* * *

**Miyuki's POV**

I finished putting on my uniform and slipped on my captain's haori. It was kinda big but I didn't mind. I slipped my zanpakuto into the left side of my white belt and tied my waist length, onyx hair into a high pony tail.

I looked into the mirror. My dark lavender eyes were staring back at me. I hated how I was so short...I'm only about a centimeter shorter than Toshiro.

I shook my head at the thought.

"I'm a captain now..don't need to worry about Hitsugaya-taicho." I said to myself.

I walked out into the living room and saw that it was cleaned up. The papers were organized into neat stacks, the mat I slept on was cleared, and my bag was gone.

I continued to walk over to my room and saw Hisagi folding my blanket.

"Fuku-taicho?"

Hisagi jumped at the sound of my small voice.

"Oh! Taicho. I-I just thought that you needed help cleaning up a bit."

I smiled lightly and Hisagi's eyes widened.

"Taicho! You-you actually smiled!"

I started to giggle a little.

"Of course I did idiot. I'm just really happy that you helped me."

I looked walked over and took Hisagi's hand.

"Thanks for helping me out Shuhei" I said looking up at him (he was too tall .)

He started chuckling. I stared at him with confused eyes.

"What's so funny Shuhei?"

"I just realized that even though you try to act mature around other people, you are truly still just a kid in the inside, who needs help from others." he said patting my head.

I smiled again. "I guess you're right fuku-taicho"

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

"Okay, glad you guys came! Shuhei, please tell us what the challenge is today" Miyuki said.

The whole squad was gathered in the main meeting room. Some were still half asleep while others were excited and wide awake.

"Yes, thank you Himitsu- taicho." Hisagi walked up to the front of the room and stood next to Miyuki

"Today's challenge is the cooking contest. We must bake, fry, etc any kind of food we wish and sell them to other soul reapers and rukongai citizens. The food must come with a type of beverage. The Taichos and Fuku-taichos will be the ones who try all the stands and vote on who's squad tastes the best. The Taichos and Fuku-taichos may not vote on their own squad."

There were some mumbling in the group.

"Okay, guys, you heard the Fuku-taicho. We gotta cook. So I'll give you some options on what we will sell."

Miyuki pulled out a chalk board out of nowhere and began to write and draw.

"Okay, so our choices are: Curry buns with sweet milk, Special printed donuts with coffee, or different shaped sushi with soda pops. There are papers and pencils on the table to your right. Please vote for one dish and put your slips into the voting box."

The soul reapers walked over to the table and started to vote.

"Taicho, are you sure this'll work?"

"Positive Shuhei" Miyuki smirked.

* * *

"Taicho!" Rangiku ran into Toshiro's office.

"What do you want Matsumoto?"

"I've got a perfect idea for today's challenge!"

"What is it then?"

"I already told the whole squad about it! We should make Snow cones! Each one would come with a flavor of a Taicho or Fuku-taicho!"

"What do you mean?"

"Like for instance, Ichigo can be strawberry, Kuchiki-taicho can be cherry, Taicho, you can be blueberry, and Himitsu-taicho can be grape!"

Toshiro sighed and smirked.

"Alright we can do that. Write me a list of all the flavor names and draw me designs of the cups"

"Yay! We won't lose captain!"

* * *

"The festival's about to start in 30 minutes. Is all the cooking finished?"

Miyuki stood outside of the kitchen with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Yes, Taicho! We're finishing the last package." Hisagi siad.

"Good and what about the stand?"

"Please go see for yourself!"

Miyuki walked out the door and saw a big stand with a colorful sign that says: "Squad 9's Special Sushi Stand!"

She smirked.

"Hope this works" she thought to herself.

"Taicho!"

Miyuki turned and saw Hisagi run to her.

"What is it?"

"We finished and everyone is in the meeting room as you wished."

"Great work Shuhei" Miyuki smiled.

They both walked into the meeting room and stood in front of the room.

"Now, everyone did a great job today!"

The squad cheered and gave each other pats on the backs.

"But I do want you all to remember, this festival is about having fun, not about who wins or loses. Just as long as everyone has a great time, we'll be winners on the inside"

Miyuki pumped her fist in the air and the squad cheered.

* * *

The festival began. Squad 1 made candy canes shaped like So-taicho's big stick with sake. Squad 2 made Cat cookies with milk. Squad 3 made Jelly donuts with a imprint of their squad sign on it and coffee. Squad 4 served healthy noodle soup. Squad 5 served baked chicken breast with sauce that was drawn to show glasses and apple juice. Squad 6 made white, bread dumplings with sweet milk. Squad 7 made curry buns in the shape of a dog bones with milk. Squad 8 gave out sake and stir fried noodles. Squad 9 gave out Sushi in the shape of each squad's sign with soda pops. Squad 10 made snow cones with a different flavor and design on the cups (the designs are the faces of the taichos and fuku-taichos) Squad 11 served spicy candy and water. Squad 12 served poisonous apple sauce and water. Finally, Squad 13 served a cream cake with captain Ukitake's face on it.

Miyuki was eating squad 10's 'blueberry Toshiro' snow cone while sitting on a hill. She watched the night sky and saw lights and people on the streets eating sweets, smiling, laughing, and talking.

"The night is beautiful, isn't it?"

The voice snapped Miyuki out of her daze and she turned to face the person.

There stood the 10th division Taicho with a 'grape Miyuki' snow cone in his hand.

"Good evening, Hitsugaya-taicho."

"Yeah, good evening, Miyuki"

Toshiro walked over and sat next to her.

Miyuki stared at him and slightly giggled. Toshiro looked at her and cocked a white eye brow.

"What's so funny?"

"I've never seen you so peaceful before. You always seemed to stressed, Toshiro." she giggled.

Toshiro stared at her in shock.

After her small giggle fit it was her turn to cock an eye brow.

"What's wrong?"

"Y-you called me...Toshiro.."

Miyuki blushed and looked away.

"Well we're both a taicho so it's okay, right?"

There was a short silence.

"I missed it when you used to call me Toshiro...and even just plain Shiro."

Miyuki stared at him in shock.

"Did you stop calling me that because..you were still mad because of our argument or...is it because of your rank?"

Miyuki played with the edge of her captain's haori sleeve and blushed slightly.

"A little bit of both..but also because...I trust you again..Toshiro.."

He stared at her and she stared back. His eyes seemed to look deep within her.

She continued to tug on her captain's haori lightly. Her cheeks were red at how close they were.

"Miyuki?" Toshiro asked.

"Y-yes?"

"Say my name"

"T-Toshiro"

"Again"

"Toshiro"

"Again"

Each time she let his name slip out of her lips, his face got closer to hers. Soon their noses were touching.

"One more time."

"Toshiro.."

His lips met hers in a passionate, deep kiss.

He wrapped his arm around her waist pulling him closer and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

There was a sudden explosion.

The two of them broke away and looked up in the sky to see bright shining fireworks bursting in the air.

Miyuki rested her head on Toshiro's shoulder and he held her close.

"I never want this moment to end.." Miyuki whispered.

"Neither do I" Toshiro said and kissed her forehead.

There was a sudden rustle in the bushes behind them and out popped Rangiku, Shuhei, Momo, Renji, Rukia, Ichigo, and Yachiru cheering and whooping.

"You go taicho!" hollered Rangiku continuously snapping pictures.

Miyuki and Toshiro turned bright red.

His red embarrassment turned into red anger.

"MATSUMOTOOOOOOOO!"

They all ran off.

"This is so going on tomorrow's shinigami news paper!" Rangiku and Shuhei agreed.

* * *

The next day Miyuki was in her office at 5 in the morning reading the shinigami news paper and saw a picture of Toshiro and her kissing. She dropped her coffee cup and turned bright red.

A scream of "MATSUMOTOOOOO!" was heard in the next door 10th division office building followed by crashing and yelling.

"Guess Shiro-kun read the morning news paper" Miyuki thought to herself smiling.

* * *

**A/N: Woohoo! Finally finished! I went nonstop on this chapter for 4 hours straight! Haha I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Give me more ideas! I'm begging you! My mind always goes blank when I try to write a new chapter and it takes me hours throughout the day to think of things to type up! Well, music does help me. Thanks for reading!**

**-Cathy**

* * *

**Preview:**

**Toshiro:** "For the next chapter, The Paint War Begins!"

**Miyuki:**" So-taicho's gonna regret putting this as one of the challenges."

**Ichigo:**"Why?"

**Momo and Toshiro: **"Because, Miyuki-chan/Miyuki is very good with-" *Miyuki duct tapes Toshiro's and Momo's mouth*

**Miyuki:**"Don't spoil it Momo and Toshiro! I want it to be fun for me" *evil dark look*

**Happy Reading!**


	5. Chap 5 The Paint War Begins!

**A/N: Yay got me some more reviews! Thanks so much! I feel so much more confident now :) You'll be surprised when Miyuki conquers this chapter ;).**

**-Cathy**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Paint War Begins!**

"WHAT!"

Toshiro's voice boomed throughout the Soul Society.

"That's what So-taicho said!"

"A Paint gun war? Do you even know what Miyuki is capable of with a gun?"

Toshiro ran around the office , his hands in his hair and eyes wide in worry.

"Hitsugaya-taicho!"

Hisagi barged in to the office.

"I think Himitsu-taicho is going mad!"

"What do you mean she's going mad?"

Toshiro stopped pacing and pulling his hair.

"Well, she had this evil look like she's going to murder someone and started laughing maniacally!"

Toshiro put his knuckle under his chin deep in thought.

"Did Miyuki have any missing cookies around her?"

"U-uh no sir"

"Did she looked stressed at all?"

"No sir she looked pretty healthy to me."

"Did you tell her about the Pain Gun war?"

"Yes sir and that's when she started going crazy."

"Oh...Hisagi? Do you know what Miyuki is capable of with a gun?"

"Um no sir"

"Then during the Paint War I recommend you find a hiding place and pray to god she doesn't find you."

* * *

There was a captain and lieutenant meeting.

"As you all know, today's challenge is the paint gun war."

So-taicho's voice boomed.

"The rules are the Taichos and Fuku-taichos will all have a gun. Throughout the Soul Society, there'll be traps. You will have a choice between 3 types of paint guns and use a different one as backup. The sniper, dual hand guns, and the regular paint gun."

2 shinigami rolled in a cart with paint guns on them.

"Now, before you take your guns and leave, I wish for you to watch this video we took of Miyuki while she was training."

_Miyuki ran around with her shikai in dual hand gun form shooting multiple targets._

After the 2 minute video, Miyuki looked around the room to see all the nervous fuku-taichos and some taichos.

"You start at exactly 7 o' clock and try to last until 5 in the afternoon. You must team up with your fellow fuku-taicho or taicho. I recommend you find a good hiding spot. When time is up, come back to the captain meeting room and we shall see who won."

Miyuki chose the sniper as her main gun and the dual as her back up.

"No one will survive.."

Miyuki laughed manically to herself.

"5...,4...,3...,2...,1..."

Miyuki hid inside an abandoned science building with her sniper out and ready.

She saw a flash of red spiky hair. and shot at it.

"Ow! What the hell? I freakin scanned the area already and I don't sense any reiatsu! Who the hell shot me?" Renji rubbed the back of his head.

Miyuki laughed and started to move her sniper but a sudden sharp pain came to her head.

"Ugh..w-what the.."

Toshiro walked around slowly. Making sure nothing was behind, above, below, or to his sides.

He turned cautiously around the corner and saw Momo and Hisagi walking together. Momo didn't have a captain so Miyuki said for Hisagi to help her out.

Toshiro smirked and shot Momo and hit her right on the shoulder.

"Kya!"

"What is it Hinamori?"

"Someone shot me!"

"Be careful the person could still be around. Let's go"

They ran off and Toshiro chuckled to himself.

Miyuki was on the roof with her sniper aimed at Rangiku below.

"Her giant breasts somehow make a very easy target." she whispered to herself and pulled the trigger back.

"Wah! Whoever shot me, these are real okay? I didn't get any implants!" Rangiku hollered out gesturing to her breasts.

Miyuki smirked silently and looked over to her at her list of targets.

She checked off Rangiku and smiled to herself.

"10th, 6th, 7th, 13th, 3rd, and 2nd division lieutenants are down 6 more to go" Miyuki whispered to herself and suddenly heard a scream to her right.

There stood Ikkaku and Yumichika.

"Danggit, Yumichika you set off a trap!"

"Sorry! Geez, you don't have to be so harsh!"

A line of giant 40 pound spike balls swung back and forth.

"How are we suppose to get through now?"

Yachiru appeared out of nowhere.

"Oh candy, candy, candy!" she sang and ran through the trap without a scratch.

Ikkaku and Yumichika stood there dumbfounded.

Miyuki sweat dropped and sniped the back of Ikkaku and Yumichika's head.

"Aw crap! You see what you did? Someone found us cause you set off the trap!"

"Well, sorry okay? And besides how hard can it be to get through this trap?"

Yumichika took one step and one of the giant, 40 lbs, spiky balls hit him in the face and crushed him against the wall.

"Very hard?"

Miyuki sweat dropped again and left silently.

She spotted Byakuya and he looked back at her. He shot his paint balls but Miyuki avoided all of them.

She pulled out her dual hand guns and shot him on the chest.

"Better luck next time Kuchiki-taicho!" she smirked and ran off.

Byakuya grunted in anger but inside he was slightly chuckling at her childness.

"Guess she's still a child on the inside huh Kuchiki?"

Byakuya turned around and saw Ukitake.

He nodded in agreement. And they both stared after her.

Byakuya felt something hit his back and turned to see Ukitake with a paint gun.

"Don't let your guard down Kuchiki"

Ukitake used shunpo and disappeared.

Time went by and Miyuki took out more people.

"Alright I just need one more person!" Miyuki said to herself.

"And I'm guessing that's me?"

She turned around and saw Toshiro with his paint gun pointed at her.

"Um..maybe?" Miyuki sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck.

They both stood there on the 10th division roof.

Miyuki made her first move and kicked one of her hand guns into the air.

Toshiro fired at her but missed her by a hair.

She caught the hand gun and shunpoed behind Toshiro, pointing the gun to the back of his head.

"I think we both know who's gonna win Hitsugaya-taicho." Miyuki said smirking.

"I doubt it Miyuki."

Toshiro turned around quickly, took the gun from her hand and pinned her down on the roof.

Miyuki struggled in his grip.

"That's not fair Hitsugaya-taicho!" She said.

"War is never fair, Miyuki" Toshiro smirked.

"You're right"

Miyuki flipped Toshiro under her and held her other hand gun in her hand.

"That one doesn't have any ammo."

Miyuki smirked and Toshiro sweat dropped.

"You're really bad when it comes to guns aren't you Hitsugaya-taicho? You should've noticed that the gun is lighter than usual"

Toshiro sighed.

"Well, during our childhood training, you did think you were like a gun goddess or something."

"Wow it's already 4:58" Miyuki looked at her watch

She looked down at Toshiro and saw his cheeks were dark red.

"What's wrong Hitsugaya-taicho?"

"T-The p-position we're i-in." he said looking to the side.

Miyuki looked down and saw she was sitting on Toshiro's abdomen with each leg on either side of his hips.

She turned bright red and got off of him.

Toshiro stood up and stared at her.

She shot him in the arm.

"Ow, what the heck Miyuki?"

"Well, you are the last one on my list" she said bluntly.

Suddenly she heard So-taicho's booming voice.

"All taichos and fuku-taichos come to the main meeting room!"

Miyuki and Toshiro looked at each other.

"I'll race you there."

"Challenge excepted."

Toshiro ran off and Miyuki was about to chase after him but her head started to throb in pain.

"Urgh...what the hell's happening?.."

They were the last people to enter the meeting room.

Everyone but Miyuki were covered in paint. Even the So-taicho.

"What the heck? Himitsu-taicho doesn't have a single paint spot on her!" Renji exclaimed.

"You're just mad cause now your red hair has pink spots in it." Miyuki said smirking.

"It's Yachiru's fault for that." Renji gestured over at Yachiru.

"Candy, candy, candy!" she sang happily sucking on a lollipop.

Miyuki saw Yumichika and Ikkaku next to her, covered in black smudges and pink paint. She stared at them trying not to laugh.

"Geez, how many traps did you even run into?" she asked.

"7..and 4 of them were explosives." Ikkaku muttered.

"My beautiful hair..." Yumichika said trying to flatten out his afro.

"Alright, I guess we all know who the winner is." So-taicho said.

"Yes! A week of no paper work!" Hisagi cheered.

Miyuki and Hisagi high-fived each other.

"Dismissed"

All the paint covered shinigami left the meeting room.

"Himitsu-taicho"

Miyuki turned around and Toshiro stopped after he exited the room.

"Yes, So-taicho?"

"I know who did it."

"Did what sir?"

"Who experimented on you, when you were kidnapped that night."

Miyuki's eyes widened and she clenched her fists together tightly.

"Who..?" She asked trying to hide her anger.

"Sosuke Aizen."

"B-but wait, he-"

"He used his zanpakuto, Kyōka Suigetsu, to make it look like it was that _boy_."

"So...he didn't.."

"No.."

"I understand..Thank you sir."

Miyuki bowed .

Toshiro stood there. Eyes wide.

_"Is that why I didn't see Miyuki for the last few days before I left to the Soul Reaper Academy?" Toshiro thought to himself._

_"What exactly did they do to her?"_

Toshiro ran silently down the hallway to his office as Miyuki walked out the door.

* * *

Toshiro sat up on his bed, not being able to sleep.

"Miyuki...she continued to call me Hitsugaya-taicho today.."

A picture of young Miyuki smiling flashed into his head.

He shook his head and ran his fingers through his white spiky hair stressfully.

"I need to go for a walk.."

The white haired taicho got out of his bed and slipped on his soul reaper uniform without putting on his captain's haori.

"God..my head hurts.." Miyuki sighed.

She was finishing up extra paper work before she took her 1 week break.

She was fine until a sudden rush of pain entered her head once more.

The young captain clutched her head in pain.

There was a silent knock on her office door.

She looked over at the clock on her desk.

_"3 in the morning...who would be here at this time?.." _She thought to herself.

"Come in..."

She glanced up and saw Toshiro without his captain's haori.

"Do you need something, Hitsugaya-taicho?"

The crystal eyed captain walked over to her desk and took hold of her wrists.

"Hitsuga-"

"Toshiro" the white haired boy said.

Miyuki stared confusingly at him.

"Y-you were just suppose to call me Toshiro.."

"I don't know what you're-"

"Yes you do!" he burst out.

Miyuki stared shocked and scared at him.

"Hitsugaya-taicho, are you feeling alright?"

She moved her hand from his grip and placed it on his forehead.

"You mean..you don't remember..?"

"Remember what?.."

"Last night..on the hill, where we-"

"I was never on a hill with you last night Hitsugaya-taicho! I was with Hisagi and Abarai walking down the street!"

Toshiro let go of her wrists and grabbed the morning news paper from her desk.

"This picture! Don't you remember?"

Miyuki looked at the picture of Toshiro and her kissing on the hill.

She blushed.

"I don't ever recall doing that!"

"Miyuki..please remember!"

She stared at him.

Their eyes looking into each other's soul.

Another rush of throbbing pain hit her.

She clutched her head and whimpered.

"Miyuki!"

Miyuki pulled her knees up to her chest and hid her face.

"No more...no more...Stop...hurting me.."

"Miyuki I-"

"Hitsugaya-taicho"

Toshiro turned and saw the So-taicho, Unohana, Ukitake, Kyoraku, and Byakuya.

"So-taicho"

Byakuya shunpoed over to Miyuki and picked her up gently, bridal style.

Miyuki clutched onto Byakuya's captain's haori.

"Make it stop...please." she whispered.

Byakuya looked down at her saddly.

"Kuchiki-taicho please come with me and bring her to the 4th division barracks." Unohana said.

Byakuya followed silently with the young taicho in his arms.

"Miyuki-"

"Unohana-taicho will take care of her."

Toshiro turned to the 3 other captains.

"Right now, I must explain things to you, Hitsugaya-taicho."

The So-taicho sat down on the couch and looked at Toshiro with sad eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Gasp! What will happen to Miyuki? And how will Toshiro react to the things that happened to her when he wasn't there to protect her? Find out in the next chapter! :) Thank you to all the people who followed me and to those who read this story! Next Chapter: Her Dark Story.**

**-Cathy**


	6. Chap 6 Her Dark Story

**A/N: Sorry, sorry! I was rushing in the last chapter . I did get a review though :) It helped me a lot. Thanks a bunch to Valerie Michaelis! (I noticed the last name and was like: "...Sebastian...undercover as a female reviewer..?..What did Ciel say about this? ._." Lol**

**-Cathy**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Her Dark Story**

_"Siro-niichan!"_

_A little girl with shoulder length onyx hair ran twords a white haired boy._

_"Don't call me 'Shiro-niichan', Miyu!"_

_"Gomenasai.." she said saddly._

_Toshiro instantly felt guilty._

_He walked over to the shorter girl and patted her head._

_"How you doing?"_

_The little girl's face brightened up and she smiled happily at the boy._

_"Good! I found enough loose change on the ground so that we can go buy some candy!"_

_Miyuki dug in her pocket and pulled out the coins to show._

_"You shouldn't spend that on candy for us. Save it up to get a doctor to help Zero-kun."_

_The little girl's happy face dropped again._

_Her grip on the coins tightened._

_"It's okay..Zero-nii said to spend it for myself...and don't worry..this is only half of what I actually found."_

_Miyuki forced a smile so that he wouldn't worry but he saw right through her mask._

_This little girl...trying so hard to smile for the sake of her friends. Yet, on the inside she's scared that her older brother, Zero, would die from sickness and leave her alone in the world with no other sibling left._

**_A few years later_**

_"What do you mean you're leaving Toshiro?"_

_The girl's hair has grown past her shoulders._

_Her deep lavender eyes were full of sudden panic._

_"I'm going to become a Soul reaper."_

_"Why..?"_

_"So, I can protect Momo and grandma." The taller white haired boy said bluntly._

_"I know I'm leaving you...right after your brother died too..but it's for the best." he thought to himself and started to walk off._

_"NO! DON'T LEAVE!" she cried out and grabbed onto his school academy uniform sleeve._

_"Don't leave me nii-chan... not like he did!" _

_Without thinking the boy turned around._

_"DON'T CALL ME 'NII-CHAN!' YOU SHOULD KNOW HOW TO TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF NOW! GROW UP MIYUKI!" he screamed._

_It took him a moment to realized what he said._

_He looked at the girl._

_She instantly started to cry. The tears leaving tracks on her ivory colored cheeks._

_She clutched her fists together so hard little drops of blood dripped onto the street._

_"I-I HATE YOU TOSHIRO HITSUGAYA!" she screamed and ran off._

_"Wait, Miyuki-!"_

_The boy stopped himself._

_"I'm sorry..."_

_Miyuki sat on her older brother's unused bed. _

_She buried her head in his blanket and took in his scent._

_She cried quietly._

_It had been 5 days since Toshiro left her,..alone._

_"Hello?"_

_Miyuki looked up and saw a tall man with long onyx hair and a short woman who had short shoulder length hair._

_"W-who are you..?"_

_"My name is Hisana and this is my husband Byakuya. What's your name?"_

_Miyuki wiped her tears with her arm._

_"M-Miyuki Himitsu.."_

_"Well, Miyuki, why were you crying?"_

_"I-I wasn't crying!"_

_She felt a hand on her head._

_Miyuki looked to her left and saw Byakuya run his hands through her hair._

_"It's okay..you don't need to hide it.." he said._

_With that Miyuki broke out crying and told Byakuya and Hisana her sad story._

_The whole time, the couple held her close to their bodies in comfort._

_"A-And he just l-left me!" she said now sobbing._

_"I see...you know I lost someone too.." Hisana said stroking her hair._

_"R-really?" Miyuki hiccupped._

_Hisana nodded._

_"My little sister, Rukia is missing."_

_"How sad...so you guys were looking for her?"_

_"Yes, if you don't mind, could you look around for her when you have the chance?"_

_Miyuki nodded her head._

_"Thank you Kuchiki-sama, for comforting me.."_

_"Please, just call me Hisana."_

**_A Year or so Later_**

_"Byakuya-sama!" _

_Byakuya looked down the street to see Miyuki running twords him._

_"Where's Hisana-sama?"_

_Byakuya's face went grim._

_"Byakuya-sama..?"_

_"Miyuki, Hisana..passed away just last night..."_

_Miyuki froze._

_"I'm sorry.."_

_Miyuki broke down and started to cry._

_She dropped to her knees._

_Byakuya walked over to her and embraced her._

_"I know...shh..it's okay."_

**_3 Months Later_**

_"There has been reports of children in the Rukongai district have gone missing. Kyoraku-taicho, Kuchiki-taicho and Ukitake-taicho please investigate and save any children you can."_

_"Yes, sir"_

_The three of them ran off._

_"There's the building."_

_2 men in white lab coats stood in front of the door._

_"Crap! The Soul reapers found us! Evacuate now!"_

_One of the men pushed a button and an alarm went off._

_Another scientist came running from the building._

_"Sir! Test subject 0015 is fighting back! Her reitsu levels are off the chart! If this keeps up the pressure will blow up the whole building!"_

_"Evacuate now!"_

_"But what about the other test subjects?"_

_"Leave them! Let's go!"_

_"Wait!" Ukitake tried to stop them but the 3 of them disappeared._

_He looked back at the other 2 captains and nodded twords the building._

_They all ran in and followed the giant source of spiritual pressure._

_Byakuya broke the door down and saw the room was empty._

_"Kuchiki look in that corner.."_

_Byakuya turned to a corner and saw a girl curled into a ball laying on the floor._

_The three captains walked over to the little girl._

_She got up instantly._

_"No more!..Don't hurt me anymore!..Please, no more shots!.."_

_The captains stared at her wide eyed._

_The girl had onyx hair, dark violet eyes, and black wolf tail and ears._

_"M-Miyuki..?"_

_The girl looked over at Byakuya and her eyes widened._

_"Byakuya-sama!"_

_She ran over to him and clutched onto his haori._

_"Please..take me out of here...don't leave me here.."_

_Byakuya turned to the other captains and they nodded._

_He looked down at the small, skinny, shaking girl._

_He saw a number written on her arm._

_"0015.."_

_"You mean she's the one who caused this?"_

_"But she looks so frail.."_

_"Let's take her back to the 4th division and then when she's well enough, we can release her back into the Rukongai."_

_"Yes."_

* * *

Miyuki woke up in a white room.

"You're awake.."

She looked over to her right and saw Toshiro sitting in one of the chairs.

"Hitsugaya-taicho.."

"I'm sorry...for scaring you last night."

"It's alright.."

The door burst open. Rangiku, Ikkaku, and Yachiru ran in.

Rangiku grabbed Miyuki's kasode (top of her Soul reaper uniform) and shook her back and forth.

"MIYUKI-CHAN ARE YOU ALL RIGHT? DON'T DIE ON ME, WE NEVER WENT SHOPPING YET! I NEED TO USE YOUR MONEY AND I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU'RE GONNA GIVE ME WHEN YOU DIE! I REALLY WANT THAT TOP YOU GOT IN YOUR CLOSET!"

Yachiru laughed and Ikkaku tried to pull Rangiku off of Miyuki.

He got Rangiku off but then Rukia ran in with Ichigo and Renji and she jumped on Miyuki and started to shake her back and forth.

"DON'T DIE MIYUKI-SAN! I STILL WANT THAT DRESS YOU GOT FROM THE WORLD OF THE LIVING LAST TIME!"

Ichigo grabbed Rukia by the back of her collar and pulled her off of Miyuki."

"I feel a migraine coming on.." Toshiro facepalmed.

"I feel so violated..." Miyuki said.

Unohana came in and saw everyone.

"Please, leave. Miyuki-chan needs her rest."

"But Unohana-taicho! We're helping her!"

"By violating her?" Ichigo asked.

"Shut up Ichigo." Renji smacked him on the back of the head.

"OW!"

"I'll say it once more,..Please, leave now." Unohana smiled her evil, creepy, death smile.

Everyone but Toshiro ran out of the room.

"I'm fine Unohana-taicho.." Miyuki stood up out of bed and grabbed her captain's haori from the chair.

"If you say so Miyuki-chan. Here." Unohana took Miyuki's small hand and placed a purple box on it.

"What's this?"

"If you have any headaches or feel sick please take one of these pills to help you calm down."

"Thank you."

Miyuki put the small box in her pocket.

While she pulled on her haori, Toshiro saw her left arm.

_"0015?"_

"Hitsugaya-taicho, I believe your lieutenant is looking for you."

Toshiro turned and looked out the window. What he saw made him wide eyed.

Rangiku's boobs and face pressed against the window.

Toshiro jumped back.

"Taiichoblllooo"

"Holy shit..."

Miyuki walked out of the room slowly and silently without her fellow captains noticing.

When she walked down the hallway, she saw Orihime with her back and arms pressed against the wall. She was looking around cautiously while humming the Mission Impossible song.

"I'm surrounded by idiots..." Miyuki facepalmed

Miyuki walked to the Kuchiki manor and knocked.

A maid opened the door.

"Ah, Himitsu-sama what brings you here?"

"Kyoko, please just call me Miyuki and I'm here to see Kuchiki-taicho."

"My apologies, Miyuki-sama. Kuchiki-sama is in his office."

"Arigato, Kyoko."

Miyuki flash stepped over to the room where Byakuya was doing his paper work silently.

The slid open the paper-wood door and slid it back behind her.

"Good afternoon, Kuchiki-taicho."

Byakuya stopped and looked up at Miyuki.

"Good afternoon, Miyuki. What do you need?"

Miyuki walked over to the front of his desk and bowed.

"Thank you very much for carrying me to the 4th division clinic yesterday. And I'm deeply sorry for letting you see me in such a state.."

Miyuki stood up right again but avoided Byakuya's eyes.

"It's alright, Miyuki. It could've been much worse if you lost control of your powers."

Byakuya stood and walked over to place a hand on the smaller captain's head.

Miyuki enjoyed the way Byakuya ran his fingers through her hair lightly but suddenly he stopped.

"hm..what's wrong Byakuya-sama?"

Byakuya went over to his desk and picked up a small mirror to show to her.

In the reflection Miyuki had black dog ears coming from her head.

"NANI?"

She turned around and saw that her tail didn't appear yet.

"I guess when I do that your hair, your ears appear."

Miyuki blushed crimson and turned her head away.

"Gomenasai, Kuchiki-taicho"

Byakuya gave a RARE small smile.

Miyuki's eyes widened.

"KUCHIKI-TAICHO SMILED!"

Byakuya sweat dropped.

Suddenly the room door slid open loudly.

There stood Renji panting.

"Kuchiki-taicho...s-smiled?"

Miyuki turned back to Byakuya and saw that his smile disappeared.

"Crap, I missed it..."

The 2 captains facepalmed.

"Don't you have paper work to do Renji?"

"Ah, yeah...about that..Ichigo was in my study room and knocked over the ink jar so it messed up the paper work."

"Nuh, uh!"

Ichigo jumped through the open window and punched Renji square in the face.

"Don't lie idiot! I wasn't even close to your desk! I came in and told you that Yachiru invited you to another one of her rainbow unicorn, candy princess party! By the way, she said you could be the red unicorn."

There was an awkward silence.

"Renji...come to my office later and we'll plan a therapy doctor for you.." Byakuya looked at Renji with seriousness.

"Wait,...NANI? I don't need therapy!"

"From what I hear from Kurosaki, I think I recommend it to you."

"I'm so telling Rangiku and Shuhei to put this in the next Soul reaper news paper." Miyuki chuckled evilly to herself.

"No! Wait!"

The young taicho shunpoed out of the room.

There was another awkward silence.

"...You have tea parties with Yachiru 4 days of the week?"

"NO I DON'T!"

* * *

**A/N: I hope this chapter was better! :) At the beginning my friend said it was too depressing so I made up some funny stuff to put in at the end :D Some of the chapters that are to come may be more serious though. Again Thanks to Valerie Michaelis! (I still think it sounds a lot like Sebastian undercover as a reviewer ._.) **

**-Cathy**

* * *

**Extra:**

**Renji:** "FOR THE LAST FREAKIN TIME I DON'T HAVE TEAPARTIES WITH YACHIRU!

**Ichigo: **"righttttt.."

**Yachiru:** *Runs into the room* "Pineapple unicornnnnn! I got the dress for you!" *Forcefully puts the bright pink and red dress on Renji and runs off*

**Ichigo:** *On the floor shaking from laughter*

**Renji:** "I hate my life..."

**Byakuya: ***Pokes his head into the room* "Remember Renji, your first therapy appointment is at 5"

**Renji:"..." **"Next time in Icy Cold Regrets: Chapter 7 Kidnapped"

(The chapter may be a little more serious... *chuckles* Renji and his unicorns...)


	7. Chap 7 Taken

**A/N: My eyes hurt from writing out this chapter on paper at 4 in the morning... I couldn't sleep well and my internet was down. This chapter is a bit more serious. Thanks for reading this story, even though I think it's not really that good. I decided to change the name of the chapter.**

**-Cathy**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Taken**

_"NO! LET ME GO! STOP THIS, PLEASE!"_

_A young girl squirmed in 2 older men's arms._

_"Stay still you brat! It's time for your injection!"_

_"NO PLEASE!"_

_The girl's face was stained with tears._

_The two men strapped her to a metal table._

_"MATTE MATTE!"_

_The two men left her in the cold room._

_A hand caressed her cheek._

_Her eyes widened at the person._

_"Zero-niichan..?"_

_The older man nodded._

_"It's been long, Miyuki."_

_The girl shook her head._

_"No...NO! Y-YOU DIED!"_

_Miyuki was then blind folded._

_"NII-CHAN!"_

_She suddenly felt something cold and sharp slightly touch her arm._

_"YAMETE, NII-CHAN!"_

_The needle pushed through her ivory skin._

_"You shall be my pet...I will find you and bring you back with me when the time is right.."_

_Her scream echoed throughout the whole room._

Miyuki jolted and sat up in her chair.

She gradually slowed down her breathing.

Paper work was scattered on her desk.

A small knock was heard from her door.

The lavender eyed captain looked up to see Toshiro leaning on the door.

"Hitsugaya-taicho.."

"Good afternoon."

Miyuki looked at her desk clock and saw it was 2 in the afternoon.

"You have a mission with me in Rukongai. Hollows have been sighted there."

"A-alright.."

Miyuki stood from her chair and slipped on her haori.

"Hey, you feeling okay Miyuki? You look pale."

Toshiro put a hand on her shoulder.

"I-I'm completely fine, Hitsugaya-taicho."

The two taichos arrived in the Rukon district.

"Let's split up, alright?"

"Sure"

Miyuki walked through the slightly busy street and accidently bumped into a small child.

"S-sorry Soulreaper-san!"

Miyuki looked at the small boy.

He had short silver hair and crimson eyes.

A flash of Zero popped into her mind.

"It's alright."

She stood up and helped the boy stand.

"So your older brother, Mamoru, hasn't come home for 3 days now?"

"Yeah..."

"Tell me about your brother."

Miyuki and the young boy named Hiroshi were now in a small dango shop.

"Nii-san is really kind! He has short silver hair like me but his eyes are emerald. He..is the only person I have left. My parents died protecting us from a hollow."

Hiroshi popped a ball of dango into his mouth.

A flash of Miyuki and her brother when she was younger appeared in her head but she shook it off.

"But, don't worry! Nii-san takes great care of me!"

The young boy smiled but Miyuki saw loneliness in his eyes.

"Hiroshi-kun? Tell me...how do you feel when your bother goes off to work and doesn't come back for a long time?"

Hiroshi's smile disappeared.

"I'll admit it is kind of lonely. Sometimes I would make extra supper and wait at the table to see if he'd come back any moment."

Pity shown off Miyuki's lavender eyes.

The captain stood up.

"Eh, Miyuki-chan?"

"Hiroshi-kun...I'll try to make this a promise but...I will bring your brother back."

Hiroshi stood up and ran over to Miyuki.

The small boy wrapped his arms around her thin waist.

"Arigato, Miyuki-neechan!"

Miyuki's eyes widened at what he called her.

"Arigato, for the dango too!"

The captain patted his head and left.

"Miyuki, there is a sighting of the group of hollows near the fences."

Toshiro dashed up next to Miyuki.

"How many?"

"From what I've heard, 6 but there's a person with them."

"Alright, let's go"

"Let me go!" Hiroshi screamed.

"NO!"

The hollow was about to put the small boy in his mouth before his arm was cut off.

The hollow screamed out in pain.

A person caught Hiroshi and held him close.

"You okay, Hiroshi-kun?"

The small boy looked up and saw Miyuki.

"Miyuki-neechan!"

The captain placed him on the ground.

"Run and tell people who live here to move twords the gates.

"Y-yes!"

Hiroshi ran off.

"I've got the person who were leading the hollows."

Toshiro walked to Miyuki and dropped the teen on the floor.

"No...he's..."

"Yeah...I got that information out of him too.

"You're...Hiroshi's older brother...,Mamoru."

Miyuki was about to lunge for the teen but Toshiro was quick to hold her back.

"HOW COULD YOU? YOU JOINED HOLLOWS, AND HELP THEM HURT OTHER PEOPLE? A-AND YOU LIED TO HIROSHI TOO! HE ALWAYS WAITS FOR YOU AT HOME! YOU LEFT HIM ALONE YOU..YOU ASSHOLE!"

"MIYUKI CALM DOWN!"

"You're right Soul reaper... "

Mamoru stood up and his crimson eyes met Miyuki's lavender ones.

"But I did it for Hiroshi. I made a deal with the hollows that if I told them where the biggest population in the Rukongai was, they'd leave me and Hiroshi alone."

"And besides what would you know about loneliness?"

Toshiro felt Miyuki tense in his arms.

"You live as a Soul reaper! No, you're a taicho too! You have fellow Soul reapers who care for you and are close to you! How would you even know about a bit of loneliness?"

"URUSAI!" Miyuki screamed.

"DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH? MY PARENTS DIED WHEN I WAS YOUNG I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW THEM! MY OLDER BROTHER FELL ILL AND HE DIED! I WAS BY MYSELF! MY FRIENDS LEFT ME! ONE OF MY OLDER FRIENDS DIED ILL TOO! I WAS TAKEN TO A PLACE I DIDN'T KNOW OF AND THE PEOPLE EXPERIMENTED ON ME! THEY WOULD ALWAYS THROW ME INTO A DARK ROOM! I WAS HATED AND DESPISED! IT WAS 3 MONTHS BEFORE I WAS SAVED! IMAGINE GETTING SEVERAL NEEDLES GET JAMMED INTO YOUR DAMN ARM! THEN THEY'D THROW YOU INTO A DARK ROOM AND ALL YOU CAN HEAR ARE YOUR ECHOS AND YOUR OWN SHADOW IS YOUR FRIEND! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY I DON'T KNOW WHAT LONELINESS IS!"

Mamoru took a step back. He was shocked by the girl's sudden outburst.

"I don't want Hiroshi to feel this kind of pain."

Miyuki's voice was quiet. Almost like a plea.

Mamoru was about to yell back at her.

"Mamoru. If you say one more word and end up making Miyuki cry..I'll be the one to snap and I won't hold back."

The boy instantly shut his mouth.

Toshiro let Miyuki go and she walked past the taller teen.

"Cry quietly, Burrakuenjeruu"

There was a blast of black reiatsu.

"Scythe mode.."

The katana turned into a giant silver scythe. (A/N: Kinda looks like the scythe Yuuki has in Vampire Knight or the one Alice has in Pandora Hearts)

"Okina Hikisaku Kaze" (Great tearing wind)

Miyuki swung her scythe and a giant wind blade cut the group of hollows in half.

Her zanpakuto returned to its normal state and she slipped it back in the case.

"Mission completed."

"Alright, let's head back."

Toshiro started to walk away first but Miyuki stopped.

"I recommend you go find Hiroshi and explain to him."

With that she ran to catch up to Toshiro.

* * *

Miyuki slept quietly on the couch while Hisagi finished up his paper work.

There was a sudden knock on the door and Rangiku, Toshiro, Yumichika, Renji, and Ikkaku came into the room.

"We need Miyuki for a mission"

Toshiro looked around the room.

"Where is she, Hisagi?"

"Shh! The captain is asleep on the couch."

He pointed over at the small fruniture.

"She's been pretty tired for the past few days."

The soul reapers walked over and saw the small captain laying on her side with her haori as a blanket.

"Aww! She looks so cute!"

Miyuki stirred slightly.

"Shut up Matsumoto! You'll wake her!" Toshiro hissed.

Renji cautiously walked over and picked up Miyuki, putting her on his back like a piggy back ride.

"Damn, she's light"

Renji chuckled at the girl's lack of weight.

"Hisagi, has Miyuki been eating daily?"

"Saddly, no...when I ask her she just says she doesn't have the appetite."

"Alright, thanks for telling me."

"Oh, and Hitsugaya-taicho"

Hisagi threw a purple box at Toshiro and he caught it easily.

"What's this?"

"Himitsu-taicho's pills. You should know why she needs it."

Toshiro stared down at the small box in his hand.

"Thank you, Hisagi."

He put the box in his pocket.

"Let's head out."

Miyuki cracked open her eyes slightly and winced at the bright light.

"Ah! You're awake Miyuki-chan!"

She turned her head to the side and saw Orihime, Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, and Uryu.

She sat up carefully.

"Where am I?"

" Urahara's shop." Ichigo's voice sounded in her ears.

"Why?"

"Toshiro and the other's went out on patrol for arrancars."

"Okay.."

Miyuki stood up and grabbed her zanpakuto and haori.

"Your gigai is in the bathroom and the closet in the storage room has some clothes."

"Thanks, Ichigo"

She went and quickly got into her gigai and change of clothes.

Miyuki wore a purple and black skirt and a silver and white button up shirt with a design on the breast pocket.

She put her long onyx hair up into a pony tail and walked out of the room.

"Aw! Miyuki-chan you look adorable!"

Rangiku jumped at her but she side stepped.

She looked up and saw Toshiro in a black collar shirt and white jeans.

"You guys came back?"

"Yeah, we heard you were awake."

"Oh. What time is it Hitsugaya-taicho?."

"It's 7 at night."

"NANI?"

"You were out for a long time...when was the last time you slept?"

"I think like 2 days ago.."

Miyuki sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck.

Toshiro stared at her for a few seconds before sighing.

"Stop working yourself too hard. You'll make people worry. Matsumoto thought you were dead since you didn't wake up before."

Miyuki smiled slightly and giggled.

Everybody stared wide eyed at her.

"What?"

"THE WORLD'S ENDING! MIYUKI SMILED AND GIGGLED HOLY CRAP!"

Rangiku, Orihime, Renji, and Rukia ran around the room yelling dramaticly.

* * *

Miyuki sniffed the air. She smelt bacon and eggs.

There was a knock on her room door.

"Miyuki-chan! Toshiro-kun! Breakfast is ready!."

"Urgh..."

Miyuki looked over the bed side and saw Toshiro on the floor with a blanket, pillow, and mat.

"Hitsugaya-taicho..?"

"Morning Miyuki.."

Toshiro stood up and took his uniform to the bathroom.

Miyuki took off her borrowed shirt and pants and replaced them with her school uniform.

"Tsk..I hate how the skirt is too short for me.."

She tugged lightly at the edge then walked over to the bathroom door.

"Ne, Hitsugaya-taicho, are you done yet?"

"Yeah.."

Miyuki walked in and saw Toshiro fixing his hair.

She took her tooth brush, put some paste on it then began to brush.

While she was brushing her teeth she observed Toshiro.

"_He looks good in his school uniform."_

She shook her head and spat into the sink.

_"What the hell am I thinking?...Right he doesn't look good he looks hot."_

Miyuki mentally slapped her self and rinsed her toothbrush and put it away.

Then she realized something.

"Nani?"

"What's wrong Miyuki?"

"Ah..- you...you got taller than me!"

It was true Toshiro is now 2 inches taller than her.

Toshiro looked at the mirror and saw what Miyuki said was true, he was taller than her now.

"Y-you used to be an inch shorter than me!"

"It's just puberty Miyuki. And besides I think you haven't even hit puberty yet."

Toshiro walked out the door after finally finishing up with his hair.

Miyuki stared at the mirror.

She poked her chest.

_"I barely have any...Wonder how- nope I'm not even gonna ask about how Rangiku did it"_

Miyuki shivered at the thought, combed her hair out and left the room.

"Wah! That boy looks like he's suppose to be in grade school!"

"Wait but look at that girl!"

"Sugoi! She's so small yet she's really pretty!"

"Why is the grade school boy with her?"

Toshiro twitched at the whispering comments from the students and Miyuki blushed.

"I'm getting tired of hearing this Every. Single. Day."

Toshiro left the room.

Class started and Miyuki sat in the farthest corner near the window.

"Psssttt...chibi-san!"

She ignored the boy that kept whispering to her who was named, Keigo.

"Chibi-sannnnnnnnnn!"

"Asano! No talking in class!"

"Ah! Gomenasai, sensei!"

Thank god he stopped. Miyuki felt that she might've strangled the boy if he didn't.

The bell suddenly rang, signaling that it was lunch break.

"Remember! You have a report due tomorrow!"

Sensei nagged on and on.

Miyuki walked down the hall.

She checked her cell phone to see if there were any hollows around.

She sighed when she realized there weren't any and walked up to the roof.

"Himitsu-taicho?"

Miyuki turned and saw Rukia.

"Eh..Rukia-san you eat here too?"

She shook her head.

"Not always. I just needed some time alone."

"Ah, gomenasai for intruding then."

"No, it's alright, Himitsu-taicho"

Miyuki sat down next to Rukia and took out her lunch, sushi and a bottle of water.

"Just call me Miyuki, Rukia-san"

"Hai, M-Miyuki-san"

Miyuki smirked and was about to take her first bite of sushi when her pager went off.

"A hollow."

"I'll take care of it Rukia-san"

She stood up and popped the soul candy into her mouth.

"Hai, be careful Miyuki-san!"

Miyuki nodded and jumped off the roof leaving her mod soul behind.

* * *

"Grr..Why did Aizen-sama want us to go get this girl anyways? What's so special about her?"

An arrancar with short blue hair and his white jaw hollow mask walked around in the air looking from side to side.

"Shut up, trash. We shall do what Aizen-sama wishes."

The other arrancar who had short black hair, dark green eyes, and a quarter of his mask with a horn was on the top right of his head was walking quietly behind the other.

"Wonder if she can put up a good fight."

"I feel her reiatsu coming closer."

There was a sudden explosion in front of them.

"Speak of the devil."

The arrancar with blue hair smirked evilly.

"Don't be reckless, trash."

The smoke cleared out slowly and there stood Miyuki with her zanpakuto out and un-realeased.

"Woah, that much reiatsu was coming from this kid?"

"You shouldn't be here arrancars."

Miyuki glared at them.

"Ha! Arrancars? You're wrong, kid, we aren't arrancars."

"Then what the hell can you be?"

"We're espadas. We are more stronger than mere arrancars."

Miyuki looked over to the blue haired guy's partner.

"There are 10 espadas in all. From weakest to strongest."

"I'm the sexta espada, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques." The blue haired espada pointed to himself.

"I'm the cuatro espada, Ulquiorra Cifer." The other said emotionlessly.

"Miyuki Himitsu, 9th division taicho. Why are you here?"

"We're here to capture you and take you back to Aizen-sama."

Grimmjow got ready to take out his zanpakuto from Ulquiorra's words.

"But, if you resist, we are going to force you."

Miyuki smirked.

"Cry quietly, Burakkuenjeru."

There was an explosion of black reiatsu.

"Hell yeah! I call to take her on, so don't get in my way, Ulquiorra!"

"I wasn't planning to. Trash like her isn't worth fighting. But, I better warn you, Aizen-sama did say she will be a challenge. I shall let you fight her to weaken her, but when I feel the time is right I will activate the seal."

"Fine, just don't get in my way."

The smoke slowly cleared out and Miyuki stood there with her black katana.

"Ha! What are you suppose to do with that? Stab me to death?"

"Scythe mode."

Miyuki's katana instantly turned into her silver scythe.

Grimmjow was taken back a little.

"Well...that could actually hurt me.."

The young soul reaper charged at the blue haired espada.

Miyuki slashed at Grimmjow continuously.

_"Damn! Her scythe is bigger than her body and she swings it around like it weighs nothing!"_

The sexta espada continued to barely dodge her swings but on the 15th swing, Miyuki managed to cut Grimmjow across the chest, but not deeply.

"Crap!"

Miyuki stepped back.

The espada smirked.

"You actually managed to mark me, kid!"

Grimmjow used sonido and appeared in front of Miyuki.

"It's over brat!"

A cero formed in his hands.

Miyuki smirked.

"Release.."

The surrounding around Grimmjow shattered like glass.

"What the-"

"You idiot! She used an illusion on you!" Ulquiorra gritted his teeth.

Miyuki appeared behind Grimmjow.

"Tatari Surasshu." (Haunted Slash)

There was a huge black and purple explosion.

Miyuki ran out of the smoke unharmed.

"I'm surprised..you survived one of my strongest moves without even releasing your zanpakuto." Miyuki said as the smoke cleared to show Grimmjow badly wounded.

_"She managed to do this much to an espada without using bankai..." Ulquiorra thought to himself._

He stepped in front of Grimmjow to face Miyuki.

"What are you doing?"

"We were not suppose to harm her..but I guess we have no choice. Stay back I'll take care of the mess you made."

Grimmjow gritted his teeth in anger as Ulquiorra charged a cero in his hand.

"Cero."

There was a green blast.

Miyuki managed to dodge it but Ulquiorra came up behind her and slashed at her shoulder but Miyuki turned around and blocked just in time.

The espada pushed her back and sent her flying.

He reappeared behind her and slashed her shoulder, this time hitting her.

She landed across from Grimmjow.

Miyuki struggled to stand.

"I have to admit you are strong, Miyuki Himitsu. But, you should just give it up now."

At school Toshiro, Rangiku, Renji, Rukia, and Ichigo felt Miyuki's reiatsu waver slightly.

"They aren't regular arrancars."

The soul reapers looked at one another, nodded and got out of their gigais, rushing twords Miyuki's reiatsu.

"Bankai, Tsumibukai Burakkuenjeru." (Sinful Black angel)

Black feathers started to rain around Miyuki and she sprouted onyx wings. Her reiatsu turned from black to purple.

Her eyes had a demon-like look to it and her scythe had dark purple markings on it.

"Holy shit..."

Grimmjow stared at Miyuki's bankai features.

Ulquiorra gritted his teeth once more.

Miyuki put her scythe in one hand and held out her hand twords Ulquiorra and Grimmjow.

"Hane Ame" (Feather Rain)

"Well, the name doesn't sound so bad." Grimmjow commented.

"You spoke too soon, idiot." Ulquiorra spat back emotionlessly.

The black feathers surrounding Miyuki darted twords the 2 espadas like needles.

They dodged some of them but others got stabbed into them.

"Grimmjow hold her back I'll activate the seal!"

Grimmjow charged at Miyuki.

"Double hand gun mode."

Her giant scythe turned into 2 black hand guns with purple engravings on them.

She shot at Grimmjow.

The purple blasts whizzed past him.

"Those aren't bullets!"

"You're right...they absorb reiatsu." Miyuki said emotionlessly.

Some of her bullets grazed Grimmjow.

"Dammit, Ulquiorra are you finished yet?"

"Akumu Shiru." (Nightmare Seal)

An imprint of a pair of angel wings appeared on Miyuki's right collar bone.

Her eyes widened and a huge wave of pain rushed through her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Miyuki's scream echoed through the skies.

Toshiro's eyes widened.

"That was..-"

"Miyuki's scream!"

Ichigo ran faster while flash stepping faster.

The other soul reapers followed behind him.

Miyuki shook and tears ran down her cheeks.

Her hands were gripping her head in pain.

Flashes of her memories shattered in her mind.

"...onegai...yamete..."

Blood dripped from Miyuki's shoulder wound and she collapse into Grimmjow's arms while Ulquiorra accidentally touched his shoulder.

The 2 espadas saw her sad, terrible memories.

_"This kid's been through alot.." Grimmjow thought._

He looked down at Miyuki's tear stained face with pity in his eyes.

The espada carried the girl bridal style in his arms and turned to Ulquiorra.

The 2 espadas were about to take a step but then-

"MIYUKI!"

They both turned and saw the team of shinigami standing behind them.

Toshiro's eyes landed down at Grimmjow's arms where Miyuki lay limp and wounded.

Ulquiorra opened up the Garganta that leads to Hueco Mundo.

"Why are you taking Miyuki?" Ichigo yelled.

"Aizen-sama has use of this brat. She was indeed hard to defeat. We wouldn't have been able to without the seal Aizen-sama put on her long ago."

Grimmjow tilted Miyuki slightly to show the tattoo of the pair of wings.

He reached twords her head with his free hand and felt her hair.

"I guess you guys don't know then? About what she really is?"

The shinigamis gasped when they saw Miyuki's balck wolf ears pop out.

"You've been with her for this long and never even noticed...Some friends you guys are." Grimmjow spat out.

"You couldn't even imagine what she's been through. And she hid it this whole time so she wouldn't be a burden to you trash."

Ulquiorra glared at the group and walked into the Garganta followed quietly by Grimmjow, carrying Miyuki.

"Matte!"

Toshiro ran twords the portal but it closed before he touched Miyuki's limp hand.

"MIYUKI!"

* * *

**A/N: Well hope you liked this chapter. I worked really hard on it! Again, thanks for reviews and for the followers. I'll try to update as soon as possible. Next chapter: Haunted Echos.**

**-Cathy**


	8. Chap 8 Haunted Echos

**A/N: I've been reading the latest chapters in Pandora Hearts...It made me sob nonstop for an hour. And then I watched this Amv on youtube about it that made me cry more. Why did it have to be so sad? TT^TT A-anyways..thanks for the reviews and for reading.**

**-Cathy**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Haunted Echos**

**Warning: Slight Starkk x oc**

"Aizen-sama, we've brought her."

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow walked into the room with the limp girl in his arms.

"Ah, my dear pet..."

Aizen stroked Miyuki's hair and Grimmjow and Ulquiorra tensed slightly.

"Take her to her room. You 2 and Starkk shall be taking care of her and will keep her company."

"Yes, Aizen-sama."

The 2 espadas walked out of the room.

As they walked down the hallway Miyuki slightly twitched in Grimmjow's arms.

Ulquiorra placed his hand cautiously on his zanpakuto.

Miyuki opened her eyes slowly and winced at the lights.

"Zero-niichan...?"

"Uh..I-I..eh.."

Grimmjow stumbled over his words.

Miyuki's eyes widened at the sight of the blue haired espada.

She jerked away from him and landed on the floor clumsily.

"W-where's onii-chan..?" Miyuki's voice shook. It was clear that she was scared.

"She..lost her memories?" Grimmjow turned to look at the equally surprised Ulquiorra.

"Was it because of the seal?"

"Yeah, it was."

The 2 espada looked up and saw Starkk, the Primera espada.

A hand was placed on Miyuki's shoulder and she jerked around to face Starkk's tall figure.

"You should've saw it when you were carrying her. Her memories shattered like glass. Just play along. Aizen-sama will fix her memories later. Get her to trust you and tell her who not to trust. She only has her past memories right now, before she even seen the shinigamis. Aizen-sama's orders."

"Alright.."

Grimmjow stared at the poor girl looking back from Starkk to him and Ulquiorra.

"W-where's Zero-niichan?..."

Starkk picked up the smaller girl.

"I'm sorry, but he's gone."

Miyuki stared at Starkk.

"Onii-chan..?"

The espada nodded and the girl flung her arms around his neck.

"B-but Onii-chan he-he can't!"

Starkk stroked her hair and her wolf ears popped out.

He heard her sob quietly.

"Why do you get to take care of her?"

Grimmjow glared at Starkk.

"I can handle wolves better, well at least that's what Aizen-sama said. And he has a mission for the 2 of you."

Ulquiorra nodded and left followed reluctantly by Grimmjow.

Starkk looked down at the small wolf child.

Tears were still running down her cheeks.

"Let's get you cleaned up, alright?"

Miyuki nodded.

"Mr.?"

Starkk looked back at her.

"Can I trust you..?"

He chuckled lightly and smirked.

"Yeah, I'm not like the others. I'm more laid back and I don't enjoy fighting much."

Starkk wiped the tears from the girl's cheeks.

"You remind me so much of Onii-chan.." she sniffled

"Don't go crying on me again! Just call me Starkk, or somethin."

Miyuki nodded.

"Arigato, Starkk.."

"Wait, Starkk, where are you going?"

Miyuki now wore white with black border skirt that went down to just alittle past the middle of her thighs and a shirt with sleeves that went down to her elbows and the shoulder parts slid down to the side of her shoulder.

She reached out and took Starkk's sleeve in her hand.

"I have to go check on someone real quick."

"I'll be back soon, promise."

The espada kissed the top of Miyuki's head and left while locking the door behind him.

"Starkk..."

_"He left you, huh?"_

"W-who was that?"

Miyuki looked around cautiously.

_"You can't even recognize your own zanpakuto anymore.."_

"Zanpakuto?...The swords that Starkk, Grimmy-kun, and Ulqui-kun carry around?"

_"Yes, what's with the nicknames? Please snap out of it mistress! Remember everything! I'm your zanpakuto!"_

"What are you talking about! I'm fine! Please leave my head!"

_"And here I thought you hated to be __**alone."**_

The last word she said hit Miyuki like a dagger.

_"Alone?.." _Miyuki thought to herself.

_"Alone...,Loneliness...,Forgotten...,Not wanted..."_

The words pounded through Miyuki's head.

She sat against the wall curled into a ball.

**2 days later in the world of the living:**

Toshiro sat on the roof of Orihime's house.

He heard she was taken too.

"Miyuki..."

_"You couldn't even imagine what she's been through!.."_

The espada's words stung his heart.

"He's right...I'm selfish..I didn't even think before leaving Miyuki alone that day."

_"Shiro-niichan! Where are you going?"_

_"I HATE YOU TOSHIRO HITSUGAYA!"_

Toshiro clenched his fists at the memory.

"Taicho?"

He turned around and saw Rangiku.

"What is it, Matsumoto?"

Toshiro turned back around and placed his head in his hands.

He felt a hand on his shoulder.

He turned his head and looked at his lieutenant.

"It's alright, taicho. I know you're worried about her. We'll get her back. Promise."

Toshiro nodded.

"I came out here to tell you we have to go back to the Soul society now. We must prepare for the war. I've already informed so-taicho about Miyuki-chan. He said there is to be an emergency captain's meeting once we get back."

"Alright...Let's go."

_"I won't let them hurt you Miyuki. Not anymore. Please, wait for me."_

**Back to Hueco Mundo:**

"I brought your dinner Miyuki."

Grimmjow walked in and saw her sitting against the wall with her knees pulled to her chest.

"Miyuki, you gotta eat."

She just shook her head.

"I wanna wait for Starkk-oniichan again."

He bent down and placed a hand on Miyuki's small head.

"I don't think he would want you to wait for him."

The small girl looked down.

"I think he has a surprise for you tomorrow though."

Miyuki looked up at Grimmjow with wide eyes.

"Really, Grimmy-kun!"

"Yeah, well at least that's what I heard from Ulquiorra."

Miyuki smiled happily.

"You gotta eat though, okay? I'll come check on you later if Starkk isn't back by then."

Miyuki nodded and Grimmjow walked out the door, giving her one last glance he closed and locked it.

"You sure are gentle with that brat, Grimmjow."

"You would too if you knew what she's been through, Halibel."

The female espada gritted her teeth slightly.

"I just feel like,...when I'm around her, If I'm not careful , she could just break down and shatter to pieces right then and there."

"How touching." Halibel said sarcasticly.

"You got all touchy just cause you saw the brat's past? Psh, please."

"Ha, I bet she could take you down with a flick of her finger."

"What?"

"She nearly killed me and Ulquiorra. She can kill you too."

"I doubt that."

"You didn't watch the video Aizen-sama showed us?"

"What video?"

"Exactly. You don't know what Miyuki is capable of."

Grimmjow smirked and walked away.

_**Hello, hello, Is anybody out there?**_

_**Cause I don't hear a sound.**_

_**Alone, alone, I don't really know where the world is,**_

_**But I miss it now.**_

_"Zero-niichan! Matte, matte!"_

_Miyuki ran through the dark hallways._

_She stopped when she ran into a weird experimental like room._

_"Zero-niichan?"_

_The door behind Miyuki closed with a bang._

_**I'm out on the edge**_

_**And I'm screaming my name**_

_**Like a fool at the top of my lungs**_

_**Sometimes when I close my eyes**_

_**I pretend I'm alright but it's never enough.**_

She tried to opened the door but it was locked.

"Finally...my pet..."

She turned around and saw a man with glasses and short brown shaggy hair.

"Y-you're not Onii-chan.

The man picked her up and threw her into a different room that was pitch black.

"Hello...is anyone there?"

Nothing answered her but her own echo.

_**Cause my**_

_**Echo, echo**_

_**Is the only voice coming back**_

_**Shadow, shadow**_

_**Is the only friend that I have.**_

_There was a window above her that casted a shadow of her._

_"Please! Is anybody out there? Please...even if it's just a whisper, answer me.."_

_**Listen, listen**_

_**I would take a whisper **_

_**If that's all you had to give**_

_"It's your turn 0015."_

_"W-what?"_

_The same man walked twords her with a needle in hand._

_"M-matte! W-what is that? No, yamete!"_

_The man pulled her up by the arm and jabbed the needle into the same arm._

Miyuki shot up in her bed screaming.

Someone behind her wrapped their arms around her waist.

"Shh...it's okay..."

That voice...

"S-Starkk-oniichan?"

"Yeah...it's alright, calm down."

Miyuki turned around and Starkk pulled her close.

She heard his calm heart beats .

He felt her body shaking sobs.

"Starkk-oniichan..?"

"Yeah?..."

"My head hurts a lot."

Starkk reached over to his night stand and grabbed a blue container.

He opened it and shook one pill into his hand.

" Here ."

Miyuki took the pill from his hand and observed it.

_"When she says she isn't feeling well in anyway, give this to her. It will slowly erase her past memories and be replaced with the ones inside of the pill."_

_Aizen handed Starkk the small container._

He knew he'd regret doing this to an innocent girl but, all he can do is comfort her.

He put down the container back on the night stand and grabbed the glass of water.

Miyuki, after staring at the pill for a few minutes finally tosses it into her mouth.

Starkk held out the glass cup to her and with it still in his hands, she clasps her hands around his and brings it up to her lips.

He sets the empty glass next to the container and lays down next to Miyuki.

"Ne, Starkk-oniichan?"

"Hmm?"

"You wouldn't hurt me right? And you'll protect me?..You won't leave me alone?.."

Starkk was taken back, by the young girl's words.

He hesitated.

"Yeah."

Miyuki smiled and held onto his arm.

"Good night, Starkk-oniichan."

"Night, Miyuki."

_"Her greatest fear: Loneliness"_

**_Soul Society:_**

"Kurosaki went to Hueco Mundo?"

"Yes, sir."

"Thank you for informing me, Matsumoto."

Toshiro sat at his desk chair and silently signed the last of his paper work before the war tomorrow.

"And, taicho?"

"What is it?"

"The reason why so-taicho only informed the lieutenants is because he knew that even if we are Miyuki's friends, we wouldn't run there to save her without a group and captain. He closed off the senkaimon already."

Rangiku left the room, quietly shutting the door.

Toshiro smirked and ran a hand through his hair.

"So-taicho really does know us too well."

**The day of the war in Hueco Mundo:**

"MIYUKI!"

Ichigo's voice rang through the huge room.

Miyuki turned around and faced the orange haired teen emotionlessly.

"Do not address me so casually, shinigami."

Ichigo went wide eyed at her words.

"What do you mean, Miyuki? Don't you remember me?"

"No, I don't, but I've heard rumors of how strong you are."

"You don't remember?"

"No, and I don't need to. All I need to remember is that I serve under Aizen-sama."

"You hated Aizen! He's the one who experimented on you!"

"I don't know what you're talking about. Aizen-sama, Starkk-oniichan, Grimmjow-kun, and Ulquiorra-kun saved me from my loneliness."

Ichigo stared hard at her.

"That is my strongest fear...the fear of being alone, forgotten, lonely."

Miyuki looked at the ground, her bangs covering her eyes.

Starkk and the other espadas walked over to her.

Halibel opened the garganta, leading to the world of the living.

All the espadas walked through it except for Starkk and Miyuki, taking one last glance at the orange haired shinigami.

"WAIT, MIYUKI!"

Miyuki turned all the way around to face Ichigo.

"What about Toshiro?"

Hearing his name made Miyuki eyes widen and head throb.

"T-Toshiro...?"

Images of the young white haired captain flashed into her mind.

Miyuki fell to her knees.

"Shiro-kun..."

Small tears suddenly ran down her cheeks.

She brought up her hand and felt the tears.

"Why am I crying?"

"Miyuki!"

Starkk bent down next to the girl.

"Starkk-oniichan.., What's going on? I'm scared."

The espada stared down saddly at the girl.

Ichigo took this chance to run up to the espada and girl.

He reached out for the girl but Starkk slapped his hand away.

"Don't. You. Dare. Touch. Her." He growled.

Miyuki stood up, still slightly shaken.

"Starkk-oniichan, we must leave now."

"MIYUKI!"

"You should worry more about your human friend, Kurosaki, Ichigo."

Starkk took the girl's hand and led her through the dark portal.

Ichigo ran to get the and was about to grasp Miyuki's hand but the portal closed, making him grab plain air.

"Dammit!" Ichigo hissed.

**In the world of the living where all the shinigami and espada are gathered at:**

The garganta opened to reveal Aizen, Tosen, and Gin.

Followed by another one opening to reveal his espadas.

"I'm sure that I can win, Genryusai Yamamoto. Your greatest ally, Ichigo Kurosaki, is in Hueco Mundo battling with my other espada and hollows. And I also have your great weapon, please step out, my pet."

Aizen gestured his hand over to the other garganta and Miyuki stepped out.

She walked over to her master while the other shinigami stared at her wide eyed.

She got down on one knee with her right hand over her chest.

"Yes, Aizen-sama?"

"Please, rise."

Miyuki stood up straight.

Aizen wrapped his arms from behind Miyuki over her shoulders.

"She is completely under my control. I erased every bit of her memory and rewrote them. She doesn't remember you shinigami. Tell me, Miyuki, why are you alive? What is your purpose?"

Miyuki closed her eyes.

"My purpose, is to serve Aizen-sama, protect him, and take down anyone who poses a threat to my master."

Some of the shinigamis gasped, others glared and clenched their fists.

"ATTACK!"

So-taicho's voice boomed throughout the skies.

Miyuki was about to leave to counterattack but Aizen held the girl back.

"Wait, Miyuki.."

"Aizen-sama!"

Miyuki spun around to block an attack from one of the soul reaper captains with her zanpakuto.

"Miyuki! Snap out of it!"

"Oh! I knew the little white haired captain would attack first! Tosen you owe me $10!"

Gin smiled at Tosen and he pulled out his wallet and gave the $10 to Gin.

"Why did I even make the bet with you?"

Tosen mentally slapped himself for losing to the creepy former captain.

"It's no use Hitsugaya. Miyuki is completely under control. Don't you see the seal on her?"

Toshiro looked at Miyuki's right collar bone to find the pair of wings still on it.

Miyuki used her force and pushed the white haired captain back.

"Do not address me so casually. I don't even know who you are."

"It's me! Toshiro!"

Miyuki winced at the strong pain that was trying to break through her mind.

"I-I don't..."

"Miyuki, remember! I'm the one who took care of you when Zero died!"

"LIER! You did nothing of that sort! Starkk-oniichan did! He comforted me! He tried to stay with me every single day! He-he never left me alone!"

Toshiro stared wide eyed at the young girl.

_"I'm going to become a soulreaper."_

_"I HATE YOU TOSHIRO HITSUGAYA"_

"I see...so you kept your distance from me back then because, you were mad. You couldn't find the heart to forgive me. Well, It is my fault. I left you alone. You had to deal with your greatest fear. I was selfish. Only thinking about myself. I knew...something made your eyes go cold."

Toshiro stared saddly at the girl before him.

"I never said sorry. I never even tried to comfort you when you joined my squad."

"Yamete...onegai..no more...don't say anymore..."

Miyuki's head was pounding now.

"Miyuki.."

"I SAID TO STOP!"

Most of the other soulreapers turned from their battles to look at Miyuki.

She held her sword out.

"Cry, quietly Burakkuenjeru"

There was a blast of black reiatsu.

"Miyuki please stop and remember!"

"URESAI!"

The smoke cleared to show Miyuki with her giant scythe.

She dashed and swung at Toshiro.

"Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyorinmaru!"

"Kuro no hanta!" (Black hunter)

Miyuki's scythe blade grew bigger into a midnight black blade and she swung.

Toshiro managed to dodge some of the attacks and swung his sword.

Letting the ice dragon emerge from the tip, attacking Miyuki.

She tried to dodge it but it hit her left arm.

She slid back and held onto her wounded arm.

"I think we should take this to the next level, Hitsugaya-taicho."

"Bankai" The 2 of them called at the same time.

"Daiguren Hyorinmaru!"

"Tsumibukai Burakkuenjeru!"

There was a purple and blue explosion of reiatsu.

"Double hand guns"

The feathers that surrounded her floated silently.

Miyuki pointed the guns at Toshiro.

"Miyuki, Stop, we don't have to do this!"

She ignored him.

"Dangun no Ame" (Bullet Rain)

There was another explosion.

"TAICHO!"

"SHIRO-CHAN!"

Momo and Rangiku's voice echoed.

"Her bankai...is so powerful.." Soifon stared wide eyed at the girl.

"This brat has some skills." Halibel smirked.

The smoke cleared revealing 2 ice wings covering Toshiro.

The wings slowly moved away revealing a panting Toshiro.

He was grazed by 4 bullets and hit on the side with one.

"Miyuki...please remember..."

The girl stared at him emotionlessly.

He looked up into her lavender eyes.

"What...made your eyes go so cold?..."

There was an explosion that came from Miyuki's right side.

Starkk flew back and staggered on his feet.

"Starkk-oniichan!"

"I'm fine! Keep your eyes on your enemy, Miyuki!"

Miyuki looked back at Toshiro.

His eyes looked so pained.

She looked away.

"Don't look at me like that...Hitsugaya.."

"Remember when you, Momo, and I played in the fields?...Your smile was beautiful.."

"Uresai..." Miyuki clenched her teeth together.

"Miyuki..hurry up and end this fight." Aizen's voice interrupted her mind.

"When you beat Momo and me in the running race?"

Flashes of the time appeared in her memories.

"Yamete.."

"Miyuki, listen to me and attack him!"

"Miyuki, please remember us!"

Ukitake's voice rang in her ears.

"All of us are fighting for you."

The so-taicho said sternly.

Miyuki looked around.

She saw Momo and Rangiku be healed on the ground by Izuru.

Soifon's arm was missing.

Mostly everyone was badly wounded.

A new group of people called Visords were there too.

They were hurt as well.

"I-I remember..."

Everybody looked wide eyed at her.

"Toshiro...gomenasai..."

Aizen glared at the girl.

"Noroi o kaiho suru." Aizen said. (releasing curse)

Massive pressure was pushed onto Miyuki.

Her scream echoed the air.

"MIYUKI!"

Toshiro ran twords her but a black wall stopped him.

"AIZEN WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!"

"You shall see..."

The wall exploded and the smoke cleared.

There stood a black wolf with massive reiastu surrounding it.

"M-Miyuki..."

* * *

**A/N: Cliffy! Haha! This chapter sucked badly! D: The song used when Miyuki had her dream was called: Echo by Jason Walker. Thanks to people who supported me and thanks to the readers! Next chapter: Let the regrets take its toll. - I may change it.**

**-Cathy**


	9. Chap 9 When The Ice Melts

**A/N: I know sorry , sorry my last chapter kinda sucked. I was rushing through to finish up with one paper I had to do in my summer classes (Hate pre algebra) This chapter may have a sad ending but if I think I should leave a cliffy then you'd have to wait until next chapter!**

**-Cathy**

* * *

**Chapter 9: When The Ice Melts**

_"Hello..? Anyone there?"_

Miyuki looked around her but all she could see was darkness.

_"I guess I'm alone again, huh?"_

She pulled her knees up to her chest.

It was so quiet.

There was only the sound of her heart beating, her breathing, and the dripping of water.

_"I hate being alone..."_

She closed her eyes and thought of Toshiro and the others.

**Her memories:**

_"Ne, ne! Miyu-chan can you play the piano for us?" A little girl with short brown hair asked._

_"Yeah! You haven't played in awhile!" A boy with white spiky hair smiled._

_"I dunno.. I might be a bit rusty.." The other girl with short black hair named Miyuki said._

_The children found an old piano behind a noble's house._

_"It's alright! We love your playing either way!"_

_The girl with brown hair smiled._

_"Alright, Toshiro, Momo."_

_Miyuki sat down on the seat and placed her fingers lightly on the piano._

_She began to play a peaceful tune._

_(A/N: It's the song 'Lacie' from Pandora Hearts piano version go on youtube and search it up)_

_Toshiro stared at the girl in awe._

_Her fingers gracefully ran over the keys._

_They all smiled happily._

**Back to the present Miyuki:**

Miyuki smiled at the peaceful memory.

_**Sometimes when I **_

_**Close my eyes I pretend**_

_**I'm alright but it's never enough.**_

_**Cause my **_

_**Echo, echo**_

_**Is the only voice coming back.**_

_**Shadow, shadow **_

_**Is the only friend that I have.**_

_Alone._

**Another Memory:**

Miyuki sat on Zero's lap while he read her a story.

"Once upon a time there was a girl. She was locked in a dark dungeon. She hated it. She was very lonely. Some people told her she was crazy because she could see spirits. Even her parents thought she went nuts. But she didn't care. The spirits were her friends and they loved and treated her like a family."

"One day a big monster came and took away all her friends. She was alone once more. She only heard her echos."

"Zero-niichan, I don't like this story...it's so sad."

"Just listen Miyu... Well, one day she gave up. She wouldn't eat, sleep, or talk. But then a little boy came to save her. He said "I think you're beautiful and that you're not crazy." They left the dungeon and walked to a meadow."

"Then what Onii-chan?"

"Haha well she asked him a question. "Promise me you'll never leave me alone alright?" The boy nodded and hugged the girl. "Promise! And if you are ever taken away again I'll find you and protect you." The end."

"That was a good story Onii-chan!"

"I'm glad you liked it, Miyu."

"Ne, ne, Onii-chan you gotta promise me that too!"

The little girl held up her pinky.

"Promise you won't leave me alone alright?"

Zero smiled and wrapped his pinky around hers.

"Promise."

**Back to present Miyuki:**

_"Some promise..."_

_**I don't wanna be an island**_

_**I just wanna feel alive**_

_**And get to see your face again.**_

_**I don't wanna be an island**_

_**I just wanna feel alive **_

_**And get to see your face again.**_

_**Once again...**_

Miyuki felt tears stream down her cheek.

_"Why did you leave me alone, Zero-niichan?.."_

_**Just my echo,**_

_**My shadow,**_

_**You're my only friend..**_

_**Hello, hello..**_

_**Anybody out there..?**_

_**"**__MIYUKI!"_

_Miyuki snapped her head up at the familiar voice._

_"T-Toshiro?..."_

**To the battle:**

"MIYUKI!"

"Would you shut up kid?"

A black figure walked out from the huge wolf.

"Miyuki?"

"Well, you can say that, brat, but I'm Miyuki. I'm all the loneliness and hate that was bottled up inside of her for as long as I can remember!"

'Dark' Miyuki smirked evilly.

Toshiro stared wide eyed at the darker version of his childhood friend.

She looked so similar to the real one but she had dark, crimson eyes and her skin was pale white.

Her gentle smile was replaced with an evil smirk that made her look almost sadistic.

"Damn, her smile even creeps me out." Gin backed away slightly.

"You're one to talk." Aizen sweat dropped.

"Ne, ne, Toshiro was it? Don't you wanna know how I was created?"

Dark Miyuki placed her scythe in the air so that it floated and sat on the handle.

She crossed her legs, put her elbows on it and rested her chin on top of her hands.

Toshiro just glared at her.

"Well, once her brother, Zero died I was slightly filled with her loneliness but then you came around and comforted her of course. Toshiro , the knight in armor!"

Dark Miyuki chuckled to herself evilly.

"But then not even more than 2 months later you decide to leave her too! Ha, some friend you are!"

"I went to go become a soulreaper! I wanted to protect her!"

"What kind of protection is leaving her alone to cry herself to sleep, Hitsugaya?"

Toshiro froze.

"That's right, you made the innocent girl cry! That's when I was finally created! She went through so much pain! Even when that Kuchiki lady and guy came around! She forced herself to smile for their sake even though she was being eaten out from the inside!"

"DON'T LISTEN TO HER, TOSHIRO!"

Toshiro turned and looked at Ichigo.

"You care about her! You never knew you were hurting her! It isn't your fault!"

Dark Miyuki waved her right hand and one of her hand guns appeared.

She pointed the gun at Ichigo.

"Learn your place, Substitute shinigami."

Ichigo glared at the girl and she smiled darkly.

"Anyways, right after she found out the Kuchiki lady died, what was her name?..Hisana?, yeah, she was kidnapped by Mr. Think I look so good over there."

Dark Miyuki pointed at Aizen.

Gin tried his best not to laugh.

Aizen glared at her.

"The guy threw her into a dark room. She was once again, alone. He experimented on her and made this seal to pull me out."

She pointed at her right collar bone where the tattoo was.

"She was saved by Byakuya though. Took care of her and watched her. Right after words she decided to become a shinigami like you. In the school she didn't even have to release her shikai to get perfect scores."

Dark Miyuki picked her nails casually.

"After she found out she was 3rd seat under your division, she was actually surprised and glad to see you again, Hitsugaya. But, she ignored you and treated you properly. She was still mad but instead of yelling at you and taking out her anger, she just stayed emotionless."

"What about that-"

"You mean the night when you kissed her? Yeah, Aizen was testing out his controls on her and made her do it. When he does that, her mind completely shuts down. So, that's why she didn't remember. But, you should've seen your face when she broke down! It was priceless!"

She laughed.

"She then was captured by that Ulquiorra bastard and the Grimmjow guy. They got all soft on her, ha ha! Then she made a bond with Starkk. He was like her new 'Onii-chan' or somethin'."

Dark Miyuki got off her scythe and stretched her arms.

"Alright, that's enough talk. It's time to cut you and Aizen to ribbons!"

She lunged at the captain and swung her scythe.

Toshiro moved his head back and as the blade cut his hair slightly.

"What's wrong, Hitsugaya? Too scared to attack your dear Miyuki?"

She laughed evilly.

"Her laugh sends chills up my spine.." Gin shivered.

"Don't worry Fox Face, you'll be next."

"Hey! Don't call me Fox Face you brat!"

"Hehe!"

Toshiro tried to look into her now crimson eyes.

Her pupils were slits now and she had this sadistic look.

"MIYUKI WAKE UP!"

Dark Miyuki froze.

She suddenly gripped her head in pain.

"S-Shit! She's coming back!..."

She dropped her scythe.

Toshiro started to walk twords her.

"Stay back!"

One of her hand guns appeared in her hands and she gripped it tightly.

Toshiro took another step twords her.

"Get back!"

She shot and the bullet grazed the captain on his cheek but her kept walking to her.

"KAGE OKAMI!" (Shadow Wolf)

The Huge wolf ran in front of Dark Miyuki and started to growl.

"Hyoryu Senbi."

Toshiro swung his sword down on the wolf and freezes it.

"Kage...Okami..."

The ice shattered and the wolf disappeared.

Toshiro was now right in front of the trembling girl.

She continued to point the gun at him.

He took the point of the gun in his hand and pushed it to his forehead.

Dark Miyuki just stared at him in shock.

"W-What the hell are you doing?"

"I deserve it. I made you suffer...I left you alone and made you cry."

She froze and stared wide eyed at him.

He took the chance to pull her into an embrace.

"Miyuki.."

**In The other World:**

The real Miyuki sat there quietly.

Suddenly Toshiro walked out from the shadows.

"T-Toshiro..."

"Hey, Miyuki."

He gave her a small smile and walked to her.

She sat up and ran to him.

He caught her and swung her around.

"Thank you..."

"What for?"

"You came and saved me..."

"That's why I'm here right?"

Miyuki nodded and cried into his haori.

**Real world:**

Toshiro released Dark Miyuki from his embrace to find her normal again.

Her beautiful lavender eyes staring into his.

Her ivory skin touching his.

And her gentle smile making him feel warm inside.

"Aw, seems like it didn't work Aizen."

"Shut up, Gin"

Miyuki looked around and saw people were still fighting.

She told Toshiro to go finish a battle and he goes to Halibel and fights her.

Miyuki ran around on the ground and tries to heal some people.

After finishing up Rangiku, Iba, and Hisagi, she went to go heal Momo.

"Mi-Miyu-chan?"

"Shh don't speak Momo.."

"Is Shiro-chan, alright?"

"Yeah, he's fighting someone right now."

Snow suddenly began to fall.

"Eh? Snow?"

Izuru looked up confused.

"I guess Toshiro is going all out. Okay, you're all better now Momo! I recommend you stay put though , so that your wounds don't reopen."

Momo nodded and Miyuki jumped back up to her feet to see someone falling.

"No..It can't be..."

She flash stepped over to the person and caught them, landing on her knees.

"Starkk-oniichan?..."

"Hey..,there.."

Tears started to drip from her eyes.

"Don't die!"

She began to desperately heal him but he took her wrist to stop her.

He shook his head.

"It's not worth it. I'm already half dead."

Her tears rushed down faster.

She looked up and saw Lilynette on her side, and not breathing.

"Hey, don't cry.."

Starkk reached up and wiped off a few tears.

"B-But you were so nice to me! You took care of me!"

"I knew what the pills did...yet I still gave them to you..."

"You were under orders! I bet he would've done something worse if you didn't!"

Starkk smirked. His eyes were half open and the blood from his chest was seeping into his white coat.

" iie.. Don't die Starkk-oniichan! You're a good person! We could-"

"Miyuki...that's enough.."

"Onegai...onegai, Starkk-oniichan!"

He placed a hand on top of her smaller one and smiled.

"You still got that one captain, right? I bet he'll take good care of you...It was really nice hanging out with you, Miyuki...I-I hope..you...live...a happy life..."

With his last words his eyes fully closed and he stopped breathing.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Miyuki's scream echoed once more.

"Seems like Starkk died..." Halibel said.

"Poor kid really did care for that lazy ass..."

Suddenly something stabbed her from behind.

She slowly turned around and saw Aizen.

"Sh-Shit."

Toshiro stared wide eyed at the scene before him.

All the captains and visords gathered and made a plan to protect Ichigo from Aizen's shikai.

Toshiro attacked first.

"If nobody attacks, this battle with never start.."

The battle raged on.

Miyuki stood up from her spot looking down at the fallen espada once more.

"Sayonara, Starkk-oniichan..."

She looked over her shoulder and saw Momo walking.

"Ne, ne, Momo I told you not to walk around!"

She suddenly felt the spiritual pressure.

"You bastard!"

She jumped up into the skies and saw Toshiro about to stab Aizen.

"MATTE, TOSHIRO!"

Everything went by so fast.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?"

Ichigo's voice boomed.

Everybody stared wide eyed at the scene before them.

Toshiro shook as he realized who he stabbed.

Blood dripped down from the victim's mouth onto his hand.

"Baka,...T-Toshiro..."

He looked up into lavender eyes.

"You were gonna stab Momo."

He looked over Miyuki's shoulder slightly to see terrified Momo.

"Aizen..used...his shikai...on you guys..."

Miyuki gripped his katana tightly and pulled it out, wincing in pain.

"I'm...sorry..."

She fell limp into Toshiro's arms.

**AUTHOR'S IMPORTANT QUESTION!: Should I continue? Answer In the Reviews or Pm me!**

* * *

**A/N: Haha cliffy! I love this stuff lol. This was a pretty emotional chapter. Same song was used in this chappy Echo by Jason Walker. I hope this was kinda better. I had a belt test in Taekwondo coming up so I rushed a bit.**

**-Cathy**


	10. Chap 10 Soundless voice Nameless story

**A/N: Eh...my cousin killed me for leaving a cliffy last time. She literally punched me into doing another chapter. Thanks to: Hitsumi Hikari and Valerie Michaelis for all your support and reviews :)**

**I own nothing but my character and messed up plot...It says it at the end of my profile.**

**-Cathy**

* * *

**Chapter 10: That Nameless Story and Soundless Voice**

**Warning! May Have Spoilers!**

**Miyuki's POV:**

_The last thing I saw when I blacked out was Toshiro's terrified eyes._

_The last thing I heard was his terrified and angered scream._

_The last thing I felt was being placed on the ground and a rush of wind._

_I wanted to say to him, "I'm okay! No worries!" _

_I wanted to silence his scream with a hug._

_I want to feel his warm hands hold me close._

_I heard soft beeping._

_I felt someone sitting next to me._

_Their arm slightly touching mines and a wet substance that felt like water fell drop by drop onto my cheeks._

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry!.."

_That voice._

_So pained._

"I should've saw! I should've known! T-then you wouldn't be in this state..."

_This was his sad voice._

_"It's alright, everything is alright now..." _

_That's what I wanted to say._

_I wanted to comfort him, like how he used to when my brother died and when I felt scared._

_I heard soft, slow breathing and I felt soft hair on my arm._

_"He fell asleep...He'll catch a cold without a blanket.."_

_"Would you shut up with all the crap Miyuki?"_

_I turned and faced Dark Miyuki._

_Her body was faded._

_"You.."_

_"Yeah, I know it's me okay?...Last night, I kept your body slightly awake. I heard from Unohana-taicho that you've been out for almost a week now. And that Toshiro always stays over night with you..."_

_Miyuki went wide eyed._

_"But...I don't think we both can survive..."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"The wound was pretty bad...it did puncture some organs..."_

_Miyuki looked down._

_"But I never told him that I..-.."_

_"I know...sorry kid..."_

_Dark Miyuki held Miyuki in her arms._

**Third Person POV:**

"Taicho...Let's go, we can visit her tonight."

Rangiku closed the door to the room after her and saw Toshiro asleep next to Miyuki.

She didn't want to, but she walked over to him and shook him awake.

"Urgh...what is it Matsumoto?"

"You have a captain's meeting and I have a lieutenant's meeting."

Toshiro stood up and was about to walk over to the door when Rangiku stopped him.

She looked at his slightly red eyes and light bags under it.

"Taicho...were you..crying?..."

Toshiro looked down sadly and slowly nodded.

Rangiku pulled him into an UNFOFFICATING hug.

The young captain stood where he was and actually enjoyed this comforting hug.

"Now, come on taicho."

Rangiku pulled him out of the room with a happy smile on her face.

Toshiro slightly smiled back.

**The captain's meeting:**

"Now then, before this meeting ends...I have some sad news for you all"

So-taicho's booming voice lowered down into a sad one.

"Unohana-taicho, if you please."

Unohana nodded and stood in front of her fellow captains.

"From looking at her wounds and her inner organs...we think that, Miyuki Himitsu-taicho may not make it."

All the captains went wide eyed.

Toshiro's blood went cold and his skin turned slightly pale.

Kyoraku lowered his hat to cover his eyes.

Even Byakuya was shocked and his hands covered his eyes.

"There is only a 40% chance she'll make it through our surgery. I shall inform you all of her condition every once and awhile. That is all.."

Unohana went back to her rightful place.

The room fell quiet.

"Dismissed, and let us all pray for Himitsu-taicho's recovery."

**Lieutenant meeting:**

"There is only a 40% chance that she'll make it."

Isane informed her fellow Lieutenants.

Hisagi was shocked.

Momo was stunned.

And Rangiku started to cry instantly.

Rukia, who was going in as substitute for the 13th division, also broke down and cried.

Renji pulled her into an embrace.

Nanao stood up.

"This meeting is now over... everyone is dismissed."

Her voice slightly cracked and she let the room followed by the other lieutenants.

**That night:**

Word of Miyuki's condition spread around quickly.

None of the taicho or fukutaicho left their office for awhile, until they needed to head back to their barracks.

Toshiro sat up in his room late at night.

His head was filled with regret.

He should've known, he couldn't even protect her!

And worst of all...it was him who hurt her.

Toshiro slammed his fist on the floor.

"Damn!"

"I shouldn't have even left her that day! I shouldn't have gone to Shino Academy! If I didn't she wouldn't be Aizen's toy...I shouldn't have let her go fight off the arrancars by herself when we went to the world of the living!...I should've known it was an illusion when I was about to stab Momo..."

He regretted everything...

**The next few days:**

"Hey, Rangiku."

Rangiku, for the first time, was working on her paper work.

"What's up, Hisagi?"

He set down a stack of paper work on Toshiro's desk next to his other un-finished work.

"Where's Hitsugaya-taicho?"

"I haven't seen him since yesterday...he said he was going to go train somewhere...He looked like he hasn't got any sleep at all and he got skinnier."

"He didn't say where he was going?"

"No.."

Hisagi placed a hand on Rangiku's shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll come back safe and sound!"

He tried to smile cheerfully.

"Hisagi...you're worried too, right?"

His smile faded.

"Yeah...I am.."

"If Miyuki being hurt like this, makes him this stressed...imagine what happens when she might...pass.."

There was a moment of silence between the 2 fukutaichos.

"I-I doubt she won't make it! She's my taicho after all! She's strong, I know it!"

Rangiku smiled lightly.

Toshiro sat under the waterfall to let the pouring water try to cool him down.

"Hitsugaya-taicho.."

He turned and saw Byakuya.

"Kuchiki-taicho...what do you need?"

"I was informed by Unohana-san to tell all the taicho and fukutaicho this: "Today we shall hope Miyuki makes it through this surgery... You will be informed early tomorrow morning if she made it...that is all."

Toshiro clenched his fists.

"Thank you...Kuchiki-taicho.."

Byakuya disappeared and left Toshiro alone with his thoughts.

**World of the living:**

"Ne, Rukia.."

Rukia turned and looked at Ichigo.

"I want to take you somewhere."

He took her hand and dragged her to a ice skating park.

"I don't know how to.."

"It's fine, just hold my hands and I'll guide you."

Ichigo looked over and saw Orihime and the others skating as well.

"How's Miyuki...?"

"I was informed that she was suppose to go into surgery today...they will give us and answer early tomorrow morning.."

" Oh.."

"Yeah."

Ichigo slightly let go of Rukia's smaller hands.

She tried to skate foreword but fell into Ichigo's arms.

"Haha, you suck Rukia."

"W-whatever.."'

"Hey, you know after hearing about Miyuki's past...and what her greatest fear was...I wish I was able to comfort her or something..."

"Everyone felt that way, Ichigo."

"I realize how grateful I am to have had a mom, dad, and 2 little sisters...Miyuki didn't even know who her parents were...and her brother died too... I just want to know why she never told anyone.."

"Nii-sama told me the story about her and how he met her with Hisana...She was crying because Hitsugaya-taicho left. They asked why she never told anyone and she said that she never wanted to be a burden to anyone...so she would just smile like nothing was wrong.."

Ichigo let go of one of Rukia's hands and she moved over to his side.

"A burden, huh?...Well, either way she was a burden when we had to save her and Orihime...but it wasn't her fault I guess.."

"ICHIGOOOOOOOOO!"

Someone slapped Ichigo on the back so hard it sent him straight down to the cold floor.

He let go of Rukia's hand right before he fell so it left Rukia slowly move foreword.

"WHAT THE HELL KEIGO?"

"The fireworks are starting!"

"You gotta hit me just because of that?"

Keigo skated away followed by fuming Ichigo.

Rukia stood there and smiled.

She looked over at an empty space in the ice rink and somehow a picture of Miyuki and Toshiro flashed in her mind.

She shook it off and tried to skate over to Ichigo.

**Next Morning In the Soul Society:**

All the taichos and fukutaichos were sitting in their own home or in their barracks waiting for the results of Miyuki's surgery.

Even the so-taicho sat quietly, wondering about Miyuki.

Toshiro was laying on his side on his futon.

He stared at the white wall in front of him.

**Flash back time!**

_"Miyu-chan can you sing?"_

_"Uh, I-I dunno"_

_"Come on, stop being a baby, Miyu-miyu."_

_"Don't call me that Shiro-niichan!"_

_"Then sing!"_

_Little Miyuki was nervous but she walked over to the piano and started to play and sing._

_**Seijaku ga machi wo**_

_**Tsutsumu yoru ni**_

_**Furi sosogu shiro**_

_**Kazashita te no hira ni**_

_**Fureta shunkan ni toketeku**_

_**Haka nai hito kakera**_

_**Oto mo naku tsumoru**_

_**Hikari wo**_

_**Atsumete kimi wa warau**_

_**Ima donna oto**_

_**Kotae tatte kimi wa mou nani mo**_

_**Kikoe nai**_

_Soon Miyuki finished that song and suddenly started a new one._

_**Yuugure nobiru kage wo otte hayamaru kokyuu ni**_

_**muchuu de kidukenakute kimi no koe wa toketa**_

_**itsu demo kotoba nishita bun dake tsuyokunatta ki ga shita**_

_**mayou tabi togatta kioku no nake de **_

_**sagashiateta**_ _**hikari ga iro no nai monogatari taguriyosete**_

_"Suke! Miyu-chan you're amazing!"_

_"Miyu-Miyu what I tell ya?"_

Toshiro smiled at the memory.

"The song names were so beautiful in their own way for some reason.. Soundless voice and Nameless story..." He said to himself.

Suddenly a hell butterfly flew through the window and landed on Toshiro's hand.

Hitsugaya-taicho of the 10th division, we will now tell you how Himitsu-taicho of the 9th division's surgery went, She-..

**Author's important note!: Should Miyuki not survive or survive? PM or Review me.**

* * *

**A/N: HAHA cliffy! sorry my fellow cousin told me to do it. I hope you enjoyed this piece.**

**Song names: 1st one: Soundless voice by valshe 2nd one: Nameless story by valshe**


	11. Chap 11 Endless Melody

**A/N: SORRYYYYYYY! I went on vacation after school and when I came back I got a whole bunch of reviews, followers, and PMs :o I LOVE YOU GUYS! Lol. You guys are the best, thanks for all you've done!**

**-Cathy**

* * *

**Chapter 11 Endless Melody**

Toshiro dropped to his knees as the hell butterfly flew away.

_"What will I do?"_

He put on his shihakusho and haori as fast as he could and ran out the door toward the 4th division.

_"I can't believe it.."_

Toshiro ran as fast as he could.

He threw out the office door and ran inside to find _her _room.

The hell butterfly's voice echoed in his head.

_"Hitsugaya-taicho of the 10th division, we will now tell you how Himitsu-taicho of the 9th division's surgery went, She...survived and it was successful. She is awake now please go and visit her soon."_

What was he suppose to say now?

He didn't care what he said. Just as long as _his_ Miyuki was alright.

As long as she was by his side again, he didn't give a damn what happens.

Toshiro threw open the door to her room to find her sitting up in bed with Rukia, Byakuya, Rangiku and Renji at her side.

"Hitsugaya-taicho..?"

Her voice...so fragile..yet so beautiful..It was like an endless melody.

But he didn't want her to call him that...Just Toshiro..

Without thinking he ran over to her and pulled her into a breath taking embrace.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry"

Miyuki held him close.

"It's okay..."

He pulled away from her gently.

She slightly saw the bandages that ran down his right side.

"Oh, yeah...I heard what happened after I blacked out.."

Toshiro stared at her curiously.

She took her pillow and threw it like a bullet straight at his face.

And hell...it hurt like crazy. Even Renji, Rangiku and Rukia flinched at the huge slapping sound.

"BAKA! WHY WOULD YOU LOOSE YOUR TEMPER? LOOK AT YOU! YOU HAVE BAGS UNDER YOUR BLOOD SHOT EYES, YOU'RE AS SKINNY AS A STICK AND YOU GOT HURT!"

Remember what Toshiro said about Miyuki's voice? Yeah, it's different when she yells...cause when she does, it means all hell breaks loose.

Toshiro pulled off the pillow from his head and looked at Miyuki.

Tears were gathering in her eyes.

"Y-You know how w-worried I was...w-when I heard you were h-hurt?"

He got up and walked back over to her cautiously.

He wiped her tears away.

"Gomen.."

Toshiro pulled her into another embrace then pulled away.

"I overheard so-taicho is planning a celebration."

Byakuya patted Miyuki's head.

"Yeah, and It's Miyuki's choice on what kind of service or type of party she wants."

Renji smiled.

"OH! I KNOW!"

Rangiku sprang up.

"Let's have a cafe!"

"A cafe?" the others asked.

"Yeah! And the women from the Women's association to help out!"

"Well...I don't mind then!" Miyuki smiled.

"I shall inform so-taicho."

Byakuya stood up, ran his fingers through Miyuki's hair once more and walked out the door.

* * *

**2 Days Later:**

On the day of Miyuki's survival celebration, Toshiro was sitting under a sakura tree reading a book.

He finished all his paper work and didn't receive anymore.

"Wonder what Miyuki's up to..."

The captain got up and started to walk to Miyuki's office but he heard a commotion at the Squad 10 barracks.

"Rangiku! The dress is too short!"

"Stop complaining Miyuki!"

"Urgh, fine!"

Toshiro walked through the entrance and found tables, benches, chairs, and a whole bunch of shinigami and maids either sitting down and chatting or walking around with trays in their hands.

As he scanned through the crowd he saw, Renji, Hisagi, Iba, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and other male soulreapers sitting at tables and drinking beverages and eating food.

Then he looked at the maids.

Rangiku, Nemu, Nanao, Rukia, and a whole bunch more were walking around and serving the customers.

One maid caught his eye.

Her onyx hair was pulled back into a messy bun with a whole bunch of bobby pins holding up the loose strands.

The VERY short maid outfit showed off her curves.

Her lavender eyes shown as the sun reflected off of them.

And lastly her smile made Toshiro's insides tingle.

"Like what you see, taicho?"

He whipped around his head to face his smirking lieutenant.

"I-I.."

Rangiku burst out laughing.

"Taicho you're face is so red! Haha.."

"Sh-shut up Matsumoto!"

Toshiro's voice caught Miyuki's attention.

"Hitsugaya-taicho you're here too?"

All he did was stare at her which caused her to blush.

"I'm sorry does it look bad on me?"

"N-no! You l-look...amazing.." Toshiro stuttered.

"Miyuki, you are to show taicho to his table and serve him! Give him WHATEVER he wants, kay?"

Miyuki stared wide eyed at Rangiku and nodded reluctantly.

She took Toshiro's hand and sat him at a small table.

She handed him a menu.

"W-what would you like to drink, Hitsugaya-taicho?"

"Um..I'll have some sweet tea.."

Miyuki nodded, wrote on her note pad, and placed it back in her apron pocket.

"I'll be right back with your drink." she said and scurried away.

Toshiro placed his chin on his hand and stared at her petite figure as she sped away.

He licked his slightly parched lips and smirked evilly to himself.

Minutes later Miyuki returned with his ice cold sweet tea and placed it in front of him.

"Alright are you ready to order?"

She took out her note pad and pen.

"Yeah.."

Toshiro pulled her foreword lightly so that he was leaning close to her ear.

"If you don't mind, I'll have one order of you.." he said and nibbled on her ear slightly.

Miyuki's face flushed bright red.

"U-h I-I don't think I'm on the menu.."

"Oh? But, didn't Rangiku say you had to get me WHATEVER I wanted?"

Toshiro took a loose strand of her black hair and twirled it around his finger.

"W-well I-"

"MIYUKI-TAICHO! COME HERE!" Nanao's voice rang.

The petite girl pulled away from Toshiro and bowed.

"Please, excuse me.."

She scurried off once more as Toshiro watched her.

"What do you need?"

"The customers are getting bored..do you have any talents? Like musically?"

"Um, Yes...I play the piano, guitar, violin and I can vocally sing."

"Alright then! You go and entertain the people!"

"W-wait! I -I don't know if I can!"

"Just do it!"

Nanao pushed Miyuki up to the stage and handed her a microphone.

Everything went quiet.

"U-Uh um...Hi? I-I'll be singing for you all t-today.."

"Man, I've never seen Miyuki-taicho so nervous!" Renji said quietly to Hisagi while drinking his tea.

"Yeah, she used to be so emotionless but I guess it was just Aizen's experiment effect. Hitsugaya-taicho says this is how she really is. A cute, petite, shy, carefree girl."

"Have a bet if you say all those things about Miyuki-taicho in front of Hitsugaya-taicho, he'll get pissed."

"True... they're pretty close."

Miyuki walked over to the piano and sat down on the chair.

She started to play. (Kingdom Hearts II Passion Piano version synthesia)

Her fingers glided smoothly across the keys.

Everyone smiled and quietly commented on her piano playing.

"Ne, Hisagi, Do you know how long Miyuki-taicho has been playing?"

"I heard that she started, in human age, when she was 3."

"Wow, that's pretty young."

"Yeah."

The song ended, Miyuki stood up and bowed to the crowd of shinigami as they clapped.

She smiled and looked over at Nanao who mouthed for her to continue on.

Miyuki sighed and took the guitar from its stand.

She held it in the right position.

Everyone quieted down.

"Um this is a song I thought of when I was younger...I hope you enjoy." she spoke into the microphone.

She began to play. (Things I'll never say by Avril Lavigne)

_**I'm tugging at my hair **_

_**I'm pulling at my clothes**_

_**I'm trying to keep my cool**_

_**I know it shows**_

_**I'm staring at my feet**_

_**My cheeks are turning red**_

_**I'm searching for the words inside my head**_

_**Cause I'm feeling nervous**_

_**Trying to be so perfect**_

_**Cause I know you're worth it**_

_**You're worth it**_

_**Yeah**_

_**If I could say what I want to say**_

_**I'd say I wanna blow you,**_

_**Away**_

_**Be with you every night**_

_**Am I squeezing you too tight?**_

_**I f I could say what I wanna see**_

_**I wanna see you go down **_

_**On one knee**_

_**Marry me today**_

_**Guess, I'm wishing my life away**_

_**With these things I'll never say.**_

"I think I have an idea of who she's talking about." Rangiku said smirking.

"Yeah...um..who is it?" Rukia asked sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck.

"It's the taicho idiot!"

"Ah, Hitsugaya-taciho?"

"Duh! Of course! I found out from Momo-chan that she had a hugeeeeee crush on taicho when they were younger. But she would hide it and write songs about it."

"Wow how romantic!"

Miyuki strummed her last note and bowed as the crowd clapped and cheered.

Toshiro stared wide eyed at her.

He remembered the silver little note book she always carried around.

He had read it once and it had these exact lyrics.

"Wonder who it's about..." he asked aloud to himself.

"Who what is about?"

He jumped in his seat and turned to face Miyuki.

"Ah, nothing!"

Miyuki smiled and placed a plate of freshly cut watermelon in front of him.

"Here's your snack! Enjoy!"

Miyuki was about to walk away but Toshiro grabbed her wrist.

"Hm?"

"Miyuki...meet me at 'our spot' tonight, kay?"

The young girl paused for a second then nodded and smiled.

"Alright!"

Toshiro let go of her wrist and she walked away.

_"I have to tell her tonight!"_ He thought.

**Author's question: What do you think Toshiro needs to tell Miyuki? PM or Review me!**

* * *

**A/N: Okay finished! Sorry it's so short! I wanted you guys to find out if Miyu-chan survived lol. Thanks for the reviews and follows! **

**-Cathy**


	12. Chap 12 The Truth

**A/N: Sorry again for not updating for awhile! I'll try to make this chapter longer.**

**-Cathy**

* * *

**Spoiler warning!: THIS STORY FROM HERE ON OUT WILL HAVE ALOT OF THE MANGA SPOILERS! IF YOU DO NOT READ THE MANGA ONLINE AND DON'T WANT TO BE SPOILED PLEASE TURN AROUND NOW!**

**Chapter 12: The Truth**

Night fall soon came as the cafe` closed.

Miyuki was walking to the special spot Toshiro was going to meet her at.

As she was walking she was taking out the bobby pins that held up her onyx hair.

"Miyuki."

She turned around and saw Byakuya.

"Oh, good evening Byakuya-sama. Is there something you need?"

Miyuki observed his features.

He seemed to be tense and his eyes showed that he was unsure about somthing.

"If you have time, I need to speak to you tomorrow afternoon around 3. It is urgent."

"Alright, I'll come by your manor tomorrow then. Have a good night, Byakuya-sama."

She walked off and took out the main and last bobby pin out of her hair, letting the curled bunch flow back down to her mid back.

"How will she react when I tell her?" Byakuya whispered to himself.

Miyuki walked up to the edge of a cliff where Toshiro lay sprawled out, staring at the stars.

"Hitsugaya-taicho?"

The white haired captain turned and smiled at his childhood friend.

"Yo, Miyuki."

She walked over and sat down close to him.

She poked his tummy.

"Haha, what are you doing?" Toshiro asked laughing.

"Making sure your eating correctly." Miyuki replied smiling.

"I've been eating don't worry."

"I always worry!"

Toshiro smiled and pulled Miyuki down with him, holding her close.

"Hitsugaya-taicho!"

"Calm down, just enjoy the view."

The two captains looked up at the shining sky.

Toshiro took a strand of her long onyx hair and twirled it around his finger.

"What did you need to tell me..?" Miyuki asked.

"Hm?"

"You called me out here to tell me something, right?"

"Oh, Yeah."

Toshiro turned his head to look down at her and she looked up at him.

"Um...first of all..who was the song about..?"

"What song?"

"The song you played at the cafe...is might be called Things I'll Never Say?"

Miyuki turned dark red.

"Uh, um why do you need t-to know?"

"I was just wondering that's all.."

There was silence.

"mhmfndhm.." Miyuki whispered.

"Huh?"

"It w-was...about y-you... but that was a long time ago! I-it''s about someone else now..."

Toshiro stared wide eyed at the lavender eyed girl.

"A-about me?.."

"Y-yeah..."

The older captain smiled at his childhood friend.

"So it's not just me then...I guess I have to work harder...

Miyuki stared dumbfounded at him then looked away.

"I wrote it when I was younger...so it's not a big deal.."

Toshiro pulled her chin so that she was facing him again.

"It's a big deal to me...unless you don't feel that way about me anymore..."

"I-I- it's just that-"

"Miyuki...I-I...lov-"

"Himitsu-taicho?"

Miyuki turned around and saw Hisagi.

"Oh hey, what's up Hisagi?"

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting but, new stacks of paper work just got sent in. It seems the so-taicho doesn't want to give you a break."

The younger captain smiled and stood.

"If you don't mind, Hitsugaya-taicho, can the thing you need to tell me wait? I have to go and tend to something."

"Oh..that's fine."

"Alright then, see you tomorrow!"

The two 9th division shinigami walked off.

"Damn...I took too long!"

Toshiro ran his fingers through his hair irritated.

"Just have to wait then.."

**The next day:**

Miyuki knocked on the Kuchiki manor door.

A small woman answered.

"Ah, Miyuki-sama, Kuchiki-sama is expecting you."

"Thank you."

The servant walked Miyuki to the main meeting room.

When she entered she saw, Byakuya, Rukia, Toshiro, Renji, Hisagi, Rangiku, Momo, Ukitake, and Shunsui.

"Why is everyone here?" Miyuki looked at Byakuya who gestured for her to sit down.

"I felt that it was necessary for them to hear our conversation."

Miyuki sat down in front of the big kotatsu.

(Kotatsu: A japanese table with a futon over it. Usually used during winter.)

"Miyuki, I called you here today because...we found out the truth about your past."

The young captain stared wide eyed at the Kuchiki noble.

"W-what do you mean? I'm perfectly capable of remembering my past!"

"...Then tell us what you do know..."

Toshiro tensed.

He knew that when it came to her past, Miyuki was really sensitive about it.

"I-I have no memories of my parents but, Zero-niichan said that they died protecting us from hollows. Then when we got older Zero-niichan got sick and he couldn't care for me. Hitsugaya-taicho and Hinamori-fukutaicho helped me through it. We were really close. Hinamori-fukutaicho left to Shino Academy and later on so did Hitsugaya-taicho. Then I met Byakuya-sama and Hisana-sama. T-then...you know the rest..."

Miyuki's eyes found the floor.

There was a short silence until Ukitake spoke up.

"Miyuki,...did you trust your brother?"

Her head snapped up instantly.

"Of course I do! Onii-chan...he cared for me! He said it himself!"

Shunsui suddenly pulled out an old journal that said 'Zero' on it.

"T-that's-!"

"It's Zero's personal notebook." Shunsui finished for her.

"The other day, Rukia and I were in the Rukon district where you were raised. We were chasing down a hollow and it ran into your old house." Renji said.

"We killed the hollow and found the notebook peeking out from under a bed." Rukia avoided Miyuki's gaze.

Ukitake took the book from Shunsui and observed it.

"There were blood stains on it. So they took it to the 12th division for analyzing and D.N.A testing." Byakuya also avoided the younger captain's gaze.

"They compared it to your blood...and found out that he is not related to you."

Miyuki froze.

"N-no! Zero-niichan is! He has to be! The test has to be wrong!" Miyuki has panic written all over her face.

Ukitake flipped through and stopped at a certain page. He slid it over to Miyuki and she picked it up with her small, shaking hands.

_December 15,_

_I don't think I'll last much longer. Damn Aizen had to poison me...I'm sorry master for not being able to protect her for much longer. I hope she lives a good, carefree life. I told her that you and mistress were killed in a hollow attack. She seems to not care. Don't take it the wrong way. It's just that she never met you guys. It's her birthday today. I couldn't get her anything. I feel so bad. _

_Besides everything, did you ever wonder how Miyuki will react if she found out that I wasn't her real brother? That she doesn't know who she is or where she's from? At least I was able to give her a name...her last name I made up. I pray that she will never find out this horrible truth.._

Miyuki's fingers began to tremble.

"Miyuki-" Ukitake was about to comfort her.

She dropped the old book on the floor and she held her head.

She was terrified.

"I-If Zero-niichan never was my true brother...and I never knew okaa-san or otou-san...If my name was just made up...then...w-who am I...?"

Her eyes were wide in panic.

She jumped up and ran out of the manor.

"M-Miyuki!"

The shinigami jumped up and ran after her.

**To Miyuki:**

_"You were always alone. Even from the start."_

"iie.."

(iie: No)

_"Your parents must've abandoned you. They didn't want you."_

"Yamete!"

_"Everything you knew...were lies."_

"YAMETE!"

Miyuki ran through the main senkaimon, passing the guards.

She appeared in front of Ichigo's house.

The poor captain was about to run into his house to seek comfort but remembered that he lost his powers.

She ran to Urahara's shop.

Yoruichi was walking through the shop in her human form when Miyuki burst through the doors.

"Miyu-!"

Before she could finish the lavender eyed girl was attached to her waist sobbing.

Yoruichi didn't know what was wrong...but she knew this girl needed comfort...she needed love and attention.

"Shh...It's okay..." The purple haired woman stroked her long onyx hair.

Urahara slid open his room door and saw the child in Yoruichi's arms sobbing.

He knew something happened. She'd never come here unless something happened. Usually she would run to Ichigo first but...he knew why she couldn't.

**Back at the Soul Society:**

The group of shinigami met back at Byakuya's manor after searching for Miyuki for an hour.

"Where could she have gone?.." Ukitake sat down out of breath.

Everybody tried to think of where the small captain could've went but came up with nothing.

"Either way...I don't regret telling her."

Everyone stared shocked at Byakuya.

"It's better to have known then to have found out."

They nodded sadly.

"She is still but a child, yet, she has to carry such burdens." Shunsui said.

**Back in the world of the living 2 hours later:**

Miyuki lay on Yoruichi's lap sound asleep.

Her cheeks were tear stained and flushed from how hard she cried.

Urahara slid the door to the guest room open quietly.

"Well I went through her memories...The good news is that I found out why she was so upset...The bad news is what she was told."

The blonde man explained the sad story to Yoruichi.

When he was finished the purple haired woman stared down sadly at the little girl laying on her lap.

"Did you look for any sort of memory of her parents?"

"It's all blurred up there isn't a clear picture or audio."

There was a short silence before Yoruichi made up her mind.

"Do you think we can keep her here? Just until she's ready to go back?"

Urahara nodded.

"I'll go get a gigai and a new set of clothes for her."

"Alright, I think I'll go pay Ichigo a visit."

Yoruichi set the sleeping girl in her futon, pulled the blanket up to her chin and left right behind the other man.

**In Miyuki's mind/dream:**

_"That was some bad news huh?"_

Miyuki turned around and saw her darker side.

_"I thought you disappeared."_

_"I came back right when you found out."_

Miyuki looked down sadly.

Dark Miyuki put an arm around her shoulder.

_"I don't think I'll be here for long though.. Hat n clogs and cat lady got your back in this."_

Miyuki nodded.

**The next day in the world of the living:**

Ichigo was going for a walk.

The white snow fell onto his bright orange hair and his breath was seen.

He suddenly saw a small girl sitting on a swing in the park.

He recognized her right away.

"Miyuki?"

The smaller girl looked up at him with blood shot eyes and tear stained cheeks.

"I-Ichigo?"

"What are you doing out here in the cold? And why are you crying?"

Miyuki quickly ran her forearm across her eyes and looked away.

"I-I wasn't crying.."

Ichigo walked over to her and lifted her chin up.

"Don't lie to me...Something must be on your mind, cause you didn't even dress the right way."

He looked her over.

Her dark trench coat wasn't properly buttoned up, she didn't have a scarf on, her mittens weren't pulled on the right way, and her hair was a mess.

Ichigo bent down slightly, re-buttoned her trench coat, re-did her mittens, fixed her hair, pulled off his navy blue scarf and wrapped it around her neck.

"Now..,"

He took out a dark purple clip and slipped it into her hair to hold up her long bangs.

"There ya go." He said stepping back to admire his work.

"T-Thank you..."

Ichigo smiled and pulled her up.

"No need to thank me. Now, how bout we go and get something warm to drink and then you can tell me what made you cry..kay?"

Miyuki hesitated but nodded.

**S.C. (Scene change)**

"I'll go to the world of the living to look for her." Toshiro said.

"Very well. Do not scare her and try to comfort her... That is all, dismissed"

Shunsui and Ukitake walked up to the So-taicho.

"Man, Old man Yama, I never knew you had a soft side!"

Shunsui patted So-taicho on the back playfully.

"Of course...she still just a child! I do not blame her for taking it so badly."

"I agree...I just hope she still has the heart to come back." said Ukitake.

"Don't worry the Miyuki I know will come back."

**S.C.**

Toshiro appeared in the world of the living in front of Urahara's shop.

"If you're planning to take her back, I won't let you."

He turned around and saw Yoruichi.

She only wore a thick pink scarf around her neck with her usual human outfit.

"Yoruichi-san..."

"The poor girl needs some space. You shinigami should leave her alone for awhile. She can stay at Kisuke's place. We'll take care of her."

Toshiro knew she wasn't joking.

"I...just wanted to know where she is..and to check on her."

"We knew at least one of you were coming so your gigai is in the guest room with a change of clothes."

Toshiro bowed.

"Arigato."

**S.C.**

"I see...I'm sorry to hear that.."

Ichigo and Miyuki sat next to the frozen river drinking hot coffee.

"Please, don't be sorry! I'm fine really!" Miyuki exclaimed and forced a reassuring smile.

She placed her finished coffee next to his.

_"She even tries to smile for other's sakes."_

Ichigo pulled her to his chest in an embrace.

Miyuki stared wide eyed up at him.

"Don't smile when you don't mean it. It just makes people worry even more."

He rested his chin on top of her head.

She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"Gomen..."

Ichigo smiled and stroked her hair.

"Don't be..."

She nodded.

"Arigato.."

Toshiro walked down the walkway next to the river.

He stopped when he saw orange and black hair.

He realized it was Ichigo and Miyuki...hugging.

The white haired boy felt a tug on his heart.

_"She's alright...That's all that matters.."_

Toshiro walked away from the scene.

His heart aching.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah this was more of Ichigo x oc but don't worry I'm gonna try to twist it up a bit. Thank you for all the reviews and follows! I'll update sooner or later :)**

**-Cathy**


	13. Chap 13 The Strawberry and Grape

**A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews and follows! I'm glad you are all enjoying my story! **

**-Cathy**

* * *

**WARNING!: SPOILERS MAY APPEAR THROUGH THE REST OF THE CHAPTERS! AND THERE ALSO WILL BE ICHIGO X OC BUT NOT THROUGHOUT THE WHOLE STORY. ANYWAYS IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE SPOILED TURN AROUND NOW! (or just read the manga online...lol)**

* * *

**Chapter 13: The Strawberry and Grape,..TOGETHER?!**

Miyuki sat at her desk staring at the chalk board.

It's been a week since she left the Soul Society.

She's been staying either at Urahara's shop or at Ichigo's house.

When she would stay at Ichigo's house it would always be the same:

**Flash back**:

_"-chhhhannnnnn!"_

_Issin (Ichigo's dad) would run down the hallway to hug her when she came home with Ichigo._

_Ichigo would swat him away or they'd both dodge him._

_"We'll be in my room studying. Call us down for dinner later."_

_They both walked upstairs and shut the door to his room._

_Yuzu and Issin would go and try to listen but they would only hear rustling of the bed, pages being flipped, pencils and pens scribbling on paper and them once and awhile asking each other small questions._

**Sudden end to flash back**

Miyuki snapped out of her flash back when she felt someone tugging on her hair.

She looked up and over to her right to see Ichigo standing next to her.

"Come on. School's out. Let's go home."

He held out his free hand to her because he was carrying his bag in the other.

"Oh, okay."

Miyuki stood up and took his hand.

They exited the classroom and walked down the hallway.

Miyuki heard whispering from other students as they walked.

"Hey, you see Miyuki-chan?"

"Yeah, she's always clinging to Kurosaki-san."

"Wonder why?.."

The smaller girl tightened her grip on the orange-haired teen's bigger hand.

Ichigo shot them all a dark glare and they instantly shut up.

Miyuki didn't loosen her grip on his hand but looked up at him and slightly smiled.

He smiled gently back.

**At Ichigo's house:**

"Miiiiiiiiiyyyyyyyuuuuuuuuukk-Ack!"

Ichigo kicked his father in the face and sent him flying.

"God, old man, don't you ever give up?!"

Miyuki giggled.

"Gah, whatever. Come on."

Ichigo took Miyuki's small hand and took her upstairs.

"We'll be upstairs as usual..."

When they left Issin jumped up.

"My dearest son is growing up!"

Suddenly something flew from up the stairs and hit Issin on the back of his head.

"YOU NEVER LEARN OLD MAN!"

**Upstairs in Ichigo's room:**

Miyuki started to unpack her stuff on top of Ichigo's desk while he did the same on his bed.

Her phone suddenly started to ring.

She looked at the front for the contact name.

"Urahara.." she said aloud.

"I think you should pick that one up."

She looked over at Ichigo who smiled back at her.

"Hello?"

Miyuki put the phone to her ear and answered.

_"Hey Miyuki-chan~ It's me Urahara!"_

"I read the contact name..."

_"Oh!~ I'm in your contacts?! I'm so honored!"_

Miyuki set the phone on speaker and set it next to her pile of school items.

"Hurry up and tell me what you need to or I'll hang up."

_"Ah, Kurosaki-kun's coldness has gotten to you!"_

"SHUT UP URAHARA!" Ichigo yelled from the edge of his bed.

"You'd best listen to Ichigo, Urahara-san."

_"Uh,..okay anyways, Miyuki-chan how long have you stayed in that gigai?"_

There was a short silence before Miyuki answered.

"Almost a full week now..."

_"You already know what happens if you stay in it too long..."_

Miyuki knew that if she stayed in it for too long, her powers will slowly disappear and she would only be able to see hollows and spirits but not fight. She'll just end up a human with special powers.

"But,...What can I do?...I don't want to go back there...W-what if there are more things they find out about me?...What if..my parents really did abandon me...and I was never wanted?.." The young girl asked.

A large hand was placed on her shoulder.

"Couldn't she hunt hollows? Wouldn't it save her powers or something?"

Miyuki looked up at the strawberry boy and he stroked her hair lovingly.

_"That should be able to help but I recommend her to get out of her gigai when she sleeps. It will be more comfortable and it will help too."_

Miyuki smiled and her large lavender eyes shown.

"That's great news, arigato, Urahara-san!"

_"Alright, you take care! Ano, can I speak to Kurosaki-kun privately? Onegai?"_

"Hai!" Miyuki said happily and handed the phone to Ichigo who turned off the speaker and put it against his ear.

"What?"

_"This is for you to know only...but Hitsugaya-taicho is here as well. He has on a gigai and human clothes to watch her from afar."_

Ichigo froze slightly.

"How long...?"

_"A day later than Miyuki. I already told him about the gigai thing too...He's very worried about her..."_

The orange haired boy looked over at the onyx haired girl.

She was listening to his mp3 player and reading a magazine on his bed.

"If he is worried about her then find a way to get her back...I'll make my move soon."

_Urahara hesitated._

_"Ah, young love~ Such a lovely and painful thing~"_

"Shut up!"

_"Sayonara!"_

There was a click and the call was cut off.

Ichigo flipped the phone closed and set it on his desk.

He then joined Miyuki on his small bed.

He plucked out the nearest ear plug and put it in his ear.

"Nani?" Miyuki turned and looked at him curiously.

"I wanna listen too."

Ichigo grabbed another magazine and started to read it.

The sun slowly started to set as they read through Ichigo's huge stack of magazines, that he gets in the mail.

Once Miyuki finished her portion she pushed the stack aside and climbed onto Ichigo's toned back.

"..What are you doing?" The orange haired boy asked not removing his eyes from the magazine.

"I wanna read what you're reading." Miyuki said bluntly.

She lay down on his back and wrapped her smaller arms around his neck.

"You're light.." he chuckled.

"I weigh 55 pounds!" she said giggling.

"You need to gain. You're so...how should I put this...You're so chibi or petite."

"Nuh uh!"

"Yeah huh! Chibi Budou!"

(Budou = Grape)

"Nuh uh! And y-you're a strawberry!"

Ichigo flipped over so that he was on top.

"Don't call me strawberry!"

"Then don't call me chibi grape!"

"You look like one!"

"How?!"

"Y-your eyes.. and your hair looks kinda like dark purple!"

"Nani?! No way! "

"It's true!"

Ichigo poked her nose and got off of her.

"Strawberry!"

"Grape."

"S-strawberry!"

"Grape."

"Don't say it so bluntly, strawberry!"

"Whatever Chibi budou."

"I'm not a chibi either!"

"Grape."

"Strawberry!"

"Grape!"

"Strawberry!"

"Peaches!"

The two looked at the door and saw Yuzu.

"Ano..., sorry I thought you were naming fruit...haha um anyways dinner is ready!"

The little girl rushed down the hall and Ichigo and Miyuki stared at each other.

They both burst out laughing .

Ichigo stood up and Miyuki jumped on his back trying to pull him down but failed.

She ended up getting a piggy back ride.

"You're to light Chibi-budou. You can't even pull me down."

"Urusai, strawberry-kun!"

"Oh, so you even put the '-kun' at the end." Ichigo snickered.

"URUSAI! Let me down!"

"Nope you're staying on me!"

Ichigo walked out the door with Miyuki on his back.

She stopped yelling when they exited the room.

"Baka Ichigo"

"Chibi Budou."

When they went down the stairs and entered the dining room, Issin talked about sexual harassment (A/N: WTF I know lol), and Yuzu said they looked cute. Karin just sat quietly and ate.

**To Toshiro:**

He watched as the 2 walked out.

He held in his reiatsu but let it flare when they left.

Toshiro felt his heart painfully throb when he saw Miyuki laugh, smile, or even yell.

He was glad she was smiling and laughing again but he felt pained because...it wasn't him who made her act that way...it was Ichigo instead.

He regretted that he wasn't able to catch her and comfort her that day when she learned the truth. When he wasn't able to truly save her during the Aizen thing.

It was all Ichigo. He called out to Miyuki in Hueco Mundo. It was him who encouraged Toshiro to get Miyuki to remember. He knew Ichigo could've done it. The orange haired shinigami was just as close to her. When Toshiro stabbed Miyuki, the teen cried out desperately for him to stop but he didn't. And when Miyuki found out the truth about her past, she didn't run to Toshiro like long ago. She ran to Ichigo instead.

Toshiro left her and made her cry. If he stayed he could've saved her from Aizen's clutches. He could've saved her from that pain and misery. He could be the one smiling and laughing with her now. He could be the one who is saving her from loneliness. The true hero.

Toshiro clutched his chest in pain.

Tears were threatening to fall but he held it in.

It shouldn't be him who deserves to cry.

It should be Miyuki. She's been through more pain than this.

Suddenly the light to Ichigo's room flicked on to reveal the orange haired boy and the dark haired girl.

He wore some sweat pants and was shirtless while She wore a black tang top and some baby blue short shorts that she borrowed from Karin.

He knew she was out of her gigai and was in shinigami form, just changed into spare clothes.

He watched as they both sat on the bed and talked.

**Ichigo and Miyuki's conversation:**

"Hey..these days since you've came have been really nice.." Ichigo said smiling.

"Yeah, you helped me a lot Ichigo, I thank you for that." Miyuki smiled back.

"No need to thank me!"

"I insist!"

They both laughed.

When their laughing died down, they stared into each other's eyes.

Ichigo leaned in and captured her pure lips.

Miyuki kissed back, placing her smaller hands on his chest while he wrapped his hands around her waist.

It stayed like that until they broke away for air.

"...I-I...love you...Ichigo.." Miyuki said and looked down.

"I love you too...Chibi budou.." Ichigo said and patted her head

Miyuki stood up and turned off the light.

Ichigo slid down under the covers.

The young girl was about to slip into the closet but Ichigo's voice stopped her.

"Hey...you can sleep with me today.."

Ichigo rarely let anyone stay in his bed.

He only let Miyuki sleep with him once when he found out about what happened in the Soul Society.

Miyuki nodded and walked over to his bed.

She slipped under the covers .

Her back was faced to Ichigo and he draped an arm around her waist protectively.

"Oyasumi...Strawberry-kun."

"Oyasumi...Chibi budou."

(Oyasumi = good night)

**Back to Toshiro:**

Toshiro stared shocked at what he just saw.

The throbbing now felt like stabbing in his heart.

He knew he shouldn't feel this way.

He was so stupid.

He should've confessed to Miyuki sooner but he was too scared.

_"Damn.."_ He thought to himself.

It was because of his Icy Cold Regrets.

* * *

**A/N: *Gasp!* Poor Shiro-kun... Let's hope he can win over Miyuki's heart once more! *pumps fist in the air* ...and let Ichigo find his true love too...(I'm a Ichigo and a Toshiro fangirl :3) Thanks for reading! **

**-Cathy**


	14. Chap 14 Her Fear

**A/N: ONCE UPON A TIME A UNICORN PUKED OUT RAINBOWS AND POOPED OUT COOKIES!...Now that I have your attention...Hi! :D Jk! Thanks for the reviews and follows! On with the chap!**

**-Cathy**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Her Fear**

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

A month has almost passed by now. Snow covered the ground in front of the Kurosaki house, though none fell from the dark grey sky.

It was 5 in the afternoon and Ichigo's family and friends were gathered in his living room in front of a tall pine tree decorated with shining lights and small decorations with massive amounts of wrapped gifts under it.

Miyuki, Orihime, Uryu, Chad, Ichigo, Keigo, and Tatsuki sat in a circle on the rug.

Miyuki sat between Ichigo and Uryu. She tugged on the former shinigami's sleeve slightly.

"Ne, baka strawberry, what's christmas?" She asked looking up at him with big round lavender eyes.

Keigo and Tatsuki gasped.

"You don't know what Christmas is, Miyuki-chan?!" Keigo exclaimed holding his hand in front of his mouth with a dramatic look.

Ichigo started to panic but Uryu covered him.

"Where Miyuki comes from, they don't celebrate Christmas." The quincy said pushing up his glasses.

Ichigo sighed and nodded thankfully at Uryu.

"Oh! Well, It's a day you get presents, spend time with friends and family, and play in the snow!" Tatsuki said smiling at the younger girl.

"Wow!" Miyuki's eyes sparkled in interest.

She tugged on Ichigo's sleeve again and the orange haired teen looked down at her.

"Do I get presents too?"

Ichigo chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"Duh! Everyone does!"

"God, don't go all lovey dovey on us now, Ichigo.." Keigo held up his hands to shield his face is disgust.

"Hey! At lease I CAN get a girlfriend!"

"Uresai! I'm single and proud!" The brown haired teen crossed his arms.

Tatsuki and Miyuki wacked them on the head.

"Uresai, baka strawberry."

"Shut it Keigo!"

The 2 winced in pain.

Orihime clapped her hands together.

"Alright! Let's trade our presents now! Tatsuki here's mines!"

The orange haired girl held out a box for her best friend to take.

"Arigato, Orihime! And here's yours!"

Tatsuki traded their presents.

This continued around the circle.

So far, Miyuki got a purple and silver outfit from Orihime, a scarf from Uryu (he made it of course), Chad gave her a purple beanie with cat ears on the side, fingerless black leather gloves from Tatsuki, and Keigo got her black and white fluffy boots that had little fluff balls hanging from the side. (Don't thing wrong!)

Ichigo would once and awhile glance at her.

Her smile would be a real one...a joy filled smile..

"Now, the last trade will be Kurosaki-kun and Miyuki-chan!" Orhime announced.

Miyuki had a small orange and brown box in her hand and Ichigo had a small purple and silver box in his hand and a even bigger and longer box next to him.

"Um...this is for your birthday that I missed!" Ichigo set down the smaller box and slid the bigger one over to Miyuki.

It was true. Ichigo forgot about her birthday on December 15th because he had 4 exams and he studied like crazy but Miyuki didn't mind. Her birthday wasn't a big deal to her.

The smaller girl unwrapped it quickly but kept the ribbon which was dark purple and had music notes on it.

She opened the box and saw a pure white guitar case.

"Y-you didn't-!"

She opened the case and saw a acoustic guitar with the exact same color and design as the ribbon.

Miyuki smiled and jumped on Ichigo hugging him tightly.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

He embraced her back.

"I'm not finished yet."

Ichigo turned her around so that she sat in his lap.

He placed the smaller purple box in her lap.

The little girl opened it to reveal a necklace that had a silver music note on it.

She gasped.

"There's more to that..." Ichigo lifted up the white card board to reveal a matching bracelet with the same charm but with little bells on it.

"Sugoi!"

The teen took the necklace, put it around her neck and did the same with her bracelet on her wrist.

"Suke! You look beautiful Miyuki-chan!" Orihime exclaimed.

"Arigato!" She replied and reached over to get her small gift.

She placed it in Ichigo's hand.

He opened it carefully and saw a chain necklace with a crystal in the middle.

"I made it. So, if anything happens to me it will turn from blue to silver but won't shatter. "

She took it in her hands and put it around Ichigo's neck.

"There we go!" Miyuki stayed on his lap and stared at him with happy eyes.

He pulled her into a kiss.

"Arigato, I love it.."

"Man, he always get's the cute ones!" Keigo complained.

**To Toshiro:**

Toshiro watched through a small window as the two lovers exchanged gifts and a kiss.

In his hand he held a light blue bag.

_"Mind as well leave her a gift..." _ He thought, jumped up to Ichigo's window, opened it and dropped it onto his bed.

"Sayonara...Miyuki."

With that said he left.

**That night:**

"Gah, look at that line in the super market!"

Ichigo and Miyuki stood in front of the grocery store.

"I just can't believe this many people will go out in this weather for a end of the year sale." Miyuki said.

She had the guitar Ichigo got her strapped to her back and the special ribbon she kept held her hair back into a pony tail.

"I don't want you to get into that mess in there. Why don't you stay out here? I'll try my best to come out quickly." Ichigo said.

"Alright." The smaller girl replied.

Ichigo placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Don't get into trouble, chibi budou!" he said and walked away.

"I'm not a chibi or a budou, baka strawberry!" she yelled but the teen was already gone.

Miyuki sighed and looked up at the dark sky.

_"I wonder...how Hitsugaya-taicho's doing."_

**To Toshiro:**

Urahara and Yoruichi asked Toshiro to go grocery shopping for tonight's dinner.

He was walking but stopped when he saw a familiar girl.

She was sitting on a crate next to the store. She had a purple guitar with designs on the side. She was singing and playing it.

That beautiful voice, so familiar.

That onyx hair pulled back into a pony tail, so familiar.

Those pair of dark lavender eyes, so familiar.

And lastly...that beautiful smile.., so familiar.

It was her..._his _Miyuki.

She looked so different from when she ran out of the Kuchiki manor with a tear stained face and blood shot eyes.

It was a total different person...she was the complete opposite of that day.

Her guitar case was open and on the floor.

A crowd was formed around her.

People were throwing in loose change.

_**I looked away**_

_**And I look back at you**_

_**You tried to say**_

_**Things that you can't undo**_

_**If I had my way**_

_**I'd never get over you**_

_**Today's the day**_

_**I pray that we make it through**_

_**Make it through the fall**_

_**Make it through it all**_

Toshiro listened carefully to the song.

He knew that whenever she wrote a song, it always meant something.

_**And I don't wanna fall to pieces**_

_**I just want to sit and stare at you**_

_**I don't wanna talk about it**_

_**And I don't want a conversation**_

_**I just wanna cry infront of you**_

_**I don't want to talk about it **_

_**Cause I'm in love with you.**_

The white haired captain tried hard to figure out what the song meant but failed to think of anything.

**Back to Miyuki:**

She enjoyed this.

People were smiling, applauding her, cheering.

She always wants people around her to smile.

It made her warm inside.

_**And I don't wanna fall to pieces**_

_**I just wanna sit and stare at you**_

_**I don't wanna talk about it.**_

_**And I don't wanna conversation**_

_**I just wanna cry infront of you.**_

_**I don't wanna talk about it**_

_**I'm in love with you**_

_**Cause I'm in love with you**_

_**I'm in love with you**_

_**I'm in love with you..**_

She strummed the last note and the crowd cheered and clapped.

Miyuki stood up on the crate and bowed.

"Arigato! Thank you for listening!"

She smiled.

As the crowd cleared out she packed up her things.

When she stood back up she faced a familiar boy.

His spiky white hair and crystal like eyes were beautiful.

"Miyuki..." Toshiro said in a whisper.

Miyuki pushed down the shock and looked away from his gaze.

"Are you here to take me back...?" She asked quietly.

"No...I just came to check on you-"

"How long have you been here?!"

Toshiro was taken back by her voice level.

"A day after you left. I've been here ever since."

"Were you ordered to watch me?"

"Sorta.."

Just then Ichigo walked out of the store with bags in his hands. He spotted Miyuki and Toshiro.

"Well you can tell all the shinigami that I don't want to go back! I want to rewrite my life and live it as a human here!" she yelled.

"But when you die then-" He was cut off once more.

"I don't need to go to the Soul Society...I don't care if it's Hueco Mundo or anything else!"

Toshiro stared shocked at her.

"I-I...just want to forget...I want to forget everything but my happy memories. I don't want to remember that I was taken by Aizen and used by him. I don't want to see my so called brother say his last words back then before he died. I-I...I DON'T WANT TO REMEMBER THE LONELINESS AND THE PAIN!"

The 2 male stared at the smaller girl after her speech.

Miyuki had tears falling from her eyes.

It started to snow.

"I-I..J-Just want to forget..."

Toshiro was the first to move but what he did was unexpected.

He dashed to her and pulled her into an embrace.

"I never knew...I'm so sorry...we never knew...how much pain you were in."

Miyuki sobbed into his shoulder and clutched onto him like her life depended on it.

"I was afraid...a-and alone...W-When I heard..that Zero-nii wasn't my brother...I realized I-I was always alone from the start...Nobody wanted me...I was scared because...I didn't know who I was..!"

"Shhh...It's okay now..." Toshiro shushed her and stroked her hair.

Ichigo slowly walked over and patted her head.

She looked up at him with her puffy red eyes.

"I think it was too soon...so...let's just stay friends for now...kay?" He said smiling gently.

The small girl nodded and hugged him.

"Arigato, Ichigo..."

"No need.."

She released her embrace on Ichigo and turned to Toshiro.

The white haired captain took her hand.

"Let's rewrite your story together...okay Miyuki?" he asked

She nodded.

"We won't leave until 2 days from now...let's enjoy ourselves until then alright?"

She nodded once more and hugged Toshiro

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it was so short! (I have a life to so..DON'T JUDGE ME! :p) I hope you guys are enjoying my first Toshiro x oc story! Thanks again for all the reviews and follows!**

**-Cathy**


	15. Chap 15 Good News Bad News

**A/N: Heyo! Thank you for your reviews and follows! I'm so glad that you guys like this story! Enjoy reading!**

**-Cathy**

* * *

**WARNING!: SPOILERS! THIS IS WHEN ICHIGO - HIS -! DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE SPOILED! BUT DO READ IF YOU DON'T GIVE A SH*T! NO UNICORNS OR COOKIES WERE HARMED DURING THE MAKING OF THIS CHAPTER!..WELL MAYBE THE COOKIES WERE...**

**Chapter 15: Good news Bad news**

A small object stood on the wooden dresser.

It was an ice dragon. Or at least that's what he told her it was.

It had been a year now since she found it.

He gave it to her that cold night with a letter.

**"**_**Dear Miyuki...I don't know if it's too soon..and I don't care what the other shinigami's think but I miss you a lot. More than you can ever imagine. Even if you don't want to come back...then happy birthday and Merry Christmas. This gift is a ice dragon that I made with Hyorinmaru. It will turn from ice blue to grey if I'm wounded and It will shatter if the worst happens. I will return to the Soul Society 2 days from now but...well it depends when you're reading this. There's one last thing I failed to mention..you may be dating someone now but...I Love You Miyuki Himitsu! I want you to be mine and mine alone...Once you read this please reply back how you feel.**_

_**-Toshiro.**_

The next day after that, when she met up with him pulling him into a hug.

_" Yes. Yes!"_

He stared at her surprised but remembered the letter he had put in the little bag with the gift.

They were together for a year.

In the Soul Society they were the official couple that even people in the rukongai knew about.

But now...she didn't know if their relationship would last...

"N-NANI?!" Miyuki's voice shook the whole 4th division barracks.

"The test was positive, Miyuki-chan." Unohana said scribbling down some notes.

"But that can't be!" She tried to convince herself.

"It is." The older captain replied bluntly.

Miyuki had come to the 4th division for a yearly check up and suddenly felt sick when she came in.

She threw up and Unohana had her take a pregnant test...which said 'positive'.

_"What's Toshiro gonna say!? Is he gonna leave me?.."_ Miyuki thought sadly.

She started to panic.

Suddenly the door to the room opened revealing Byakuya and Rukia.

"We heard the yelling from the waiting room. Is everything alright?" The Kuchiki noble asked calmly.

"Byakuya-sama..." Miyuki whispered.

Upon seeing her panicked face he rushed over to her.

"What's with Kuchiki-kun, Rukia-san?" Unohana asked.

"Nii-sama has a soft spot for Miyuki-chan. Ever since he met her with Nee-chan. He thinks of her as a daughter." Rukia said smiling.

"I see." Unohana replied and smiled.

"Miyuki, what's wrong?" Byakuya asked the small girl.

"I-I...just took a pregnant test...And it said positive." Miyuki said, tears were threatening to fall.

Just hearing her say that Byakuya burst.

"WHO'S THE FATHER?! I'LL KILL THEM! I'LL MAKE THEM WISH THEY WERE NEVER BORN!" The Kuchiki said.

"Please, it's alright...the father is Toshiro.." The young girl said reassuring him.

Byakuya instantly calmed down and straightened out.

He allowed the white haired captain to date her because he respected the pride and honor of the younger boy.

"I see.." he said.

"Have you told him about it yet Miyuki-chan?" Rukia asked.

Miyuki shook her head.

"I'm afraid...what if he doesn't want this child or have the time for it?...I don't want it to go through what I did when I was younger."

She placed her hand lovingly over her abdomen.

There was a short silence before she spoke up again.

"Well, If I'm going to finish up paper work. Have a nice day Byakuya-sama, Rukia-chan, Unohana-san!"

Miyuki left with a noticeably _fake_ smile.

Byakuya turned to Unohana.

"Is there something she didn't tell us that you could?" He asked her.

Rukia stayed silent and listened.

Unohana hesitated but said, " Miyuki-chan...might not be able to survive after labor."

Byakuya stared wide eyed at the medical shinigami.

"W-what do you mean she won't survive?!"

"Her body may seem healthy but ever since 'Dark Miyuki' disappeared from her reiatsu, this is the true her, she is a frail girl. Her body is still weak from Aizen's drugs and from her wound that she got from Hitsugaya-taicho. There is something else she hasn't told anyone but me. The reason why she doesn't use bankai a lot is because her bankai was made through Aizen's experiments so, it sucks out her spirit energy when she uses it. Back when she was fighting during the winter war, she released a great amount of the energy because of 'Dark Miyuki'. That is why there is a chance she won't survive through labor."

Rukia covered her mouth. Her eyes were wide with shock at this information.

"Does she know...?" Byakuya asked looking paler than usual.

"Yes...in fact she was the one who told me she might not survive through it. I've told her to go and tell Hitsugaya-taicho about it but she was at the verge of tears when I did." Unohana said sadly.

"I wish for you all not to speak of this to anyone until the time is right. For right now, I've heard that Ichigo Kurosaki has regained his powers using his fullbring. I was also informed that he will be visiting soon. I feel that you should tell him about Miyuki's condition."

Rukia nodded.

"I will inform him. I must leave now. I have paper work to finish as the new lieutenant of squad 13." Rukia said proudly.

"Yes, I have paper work too. Have a nice day." Byakuya said.

The Kuchiki pair left the room.

**To Miyuki:**

Miyuki sat in her office drinking tea.

She had finished her remaining paper work and even did Hisagi's.

Why did she do this?

She needed to get stuff off her mind.

Now she sat on the couch staring into space.

There was a sudden knock on her door and it opened to reveal none other than the Toshiro Hitsugaya.

"Afternoon. How you feeling babe?" He asked and walked over to place a kiss on her head.

"What do you mean?" she asked, scared that he already found out.

"I heard something happened in squad 4's clinic today. Did something bad happen?" He asked pouring himself a cup of tea then sitting down next to her.

She hesitated and looked down sadly.

"To-Toshiro I-...I'mpregnantandit'syourbabypleasestaywithme!"

The white haired stared at his girlfriend confusingly.

"Wahh? Talk slower."

"I-I..." Miyuki was on the verge of tears again.

"I'm pregnant...and your t-the father..."

She shut her eyes tightly waiting for the worst to come but it never did. When she re-opened her eyes Toshiro pulled her into an embrace and a passionate kiss.

When he pulled away she stared at him.

"Wahh?" It was her turn to be confused.

"That's great...I'm finally gonna be a father!" Toshiro said smiling.

"R-Really..? Y-You're not g-gonna leave me?" Miyuki asked.

"What?! Of course not! You're mine and mine alone! I told you that already silly!" He said and messed up her hair.

"We're gonna raise this child or these children together! Like a big family."

Miyuki smiled and kissed him.

"Thank you..."

**4 Months Later:**

Miyuki had a little bump now on her stomach.

Every day before she and Toshiro went to work he would kiss her belly.

She would giggle.

Miyuki was walking down the streets of the seireitei when a sudden explosion came from behind her.

"ICHIGOOOOOOOO LET'S FIGHT!" Kenpachi yelled chasing after the orange haired teen.

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE KENPACHI! I DON'T WANT TO FIGHT!" He yelled back.

They were running straight for Miyuki but she didn't panic. She just smiled.

"HEY! KENPACHI!" she hollered.

The crazed captain turned his attention to the young one.

"WHAT?!"

"I HEARD THAT PEOPLE ARE SAYING THAT MAYURI IS STRONGER THAN YOU!"

"THAT CRAZY WIT?! HE CAN'T EVEN THINK STRAIGHT!"

"You're one to say.." Ichigo mumbled.

"HE DID AN EXPERIMENT ON HIMSELF SO HE'S 15X STRONGER THAN YOU!"

"I'LL SHOW HIM!"

The battle freak captain ran off with no idea of where he was going.

"Miyuki..."

Miyuki turned around and saw Ichigo still standing there.

"I heard you're dating Toshiro now."

The lavender eyed girl rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.

"Yeah, I think it's a little more than that now..."

"What do you-" Ichigo's eyes fell to her swollen abdomen.

"HOLY CRAP HE GOT YOU PREGNANT?!"

"Ah, well he didn't mean to-"

"DID BYAKUYA FIND OUT?!"

"Um...Well, I told him-"

"YOU TRAITOR!"

Miyuki jumped up and her foot landed on Ichigo's face.

"LET ME FINISH MY SENTENCE, BAKA STRAWBERRY!"

When the boy didn't reply, Miyuki kept her foot planted on his face and continued.

"I told Byakuya and he threatened to kill whomever was the father but when I told him it was Toshiro so he was okay with it. I already told Toshiro too."

"Oh, cool." Ichigo tried to say under the taste of her sandal on his face.

"Yeah...anyways.." Miyuki jumped on Ichigo and hugged him.

"I'm glad you're back to your old self, baka strawberry."

Ichigo smirked and patted her head.

"Of course, not. You know I won't give up that easil, chibi budou."

Miyuki smiled and got up.

"Anyways I think I know who misses you just as much as I do."

"Who?"

"Rukia-chan of course!"

Ichigo turned crimson.

"Awww looks like the baka strawberry is in loveeeee."

"W-whatever!"

Suddenly Rukia came around the corner and spotted Ichigo.

"I-Ichigo?!"

"R-Rukia!"

Miyuki slowly tip toed away.

"Ah uh...!"

"Um.."

The two friends stuttered.

"I see you're back.."

"Yeah.."

Ichigo sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

The 2 walked toward each other.

"You're still as short as ever, Rukia." He said patting her head.

"Shut up! You're just tall! You look like you were born next to a nuclear plant!"

The 2 argued and Miyuki stepped up behind Ichigo unnoticed.

"Oops.." Miyuki said bluntly and pushed Ichigo into Rukia.

The 2 of them fell and their lips locked.

"AHHHHH BYAKUYA-SAMA! ICHIGO IS VIOLATING RUKIA-CHAN!"

In a flash Byakuya appeared.

He glared at the substitute soulreaper.

"Kurosaki..." He said almost in a growl.

"W-wait Byakuya it isn't what it looks like!"

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY SISTER THAT WAY!"

Byakuya pulled out his zanpakuto and charged at Ichigo.

The poor teen ran for his life as Miyuki snickered to herself.

"Baka strawberry."

**To Ichigo and Byakuya:**

"AHHHHHHHH!"

Ichigo was still being chased by Byakuya.

"Kurosaki." The Kuchiki said bluntly and flash stepped in front of him.

"W-w-w-what?"

"You know that Miyuki is pregnant right?"

"Y-Yes.."

"There is more to that information..."

Ichigo's face turned grim and he straightened up.

"What kind of information..?"

"Unohana-san said...she might not make it through labor..."

Byakuya explained everything to him, from Aizen's experiments to her bankai.

"I-...She never told me that...all she did was smile and laugh.." the teen said sadly.

"Yes. I've known Miyuki for quite some time now. I've learned that she tends to hide the bad things and replace them with a smile so that she wouldn't burden anyone with the problems. When I heard this myself, I walked out of the room saying I needed to finish paper work but instead I went to a forest and cut down several trees. She is like a daughter to me...do you understand Kurosaki?"

Ichigo nodded.

"Does she know that we know about this?"

Byakuya shook his head.

"I wish for you to keep quiet. The only people who know besides her are you, Rukia, Unohana-san, and myself."

"I see...well I'll be off then. Arigato Byakuya...,for telling me this." With that said the substitute shinigami flash stepped away.

**In Toshiro's office:**

Miyuki was visiting Toshiro.

She sat on his lap while they wrote on a piece of paper.

"Do you think that if it's a girl we should name it Kyoko?" The two said the name at the same time and burst out laughing.

"It's a cute name but I heard there are many meanings to it." Toshiro said.

"Well I heard the 'Kyo' at the beginning can mean: Mirror, Respectful, and Echo. And that the 'Ko' at the end means child." Miyuki said thoughtfully.

"I know, judging by _your_ personality that our child is not likely to be respectful."

"Hey!"

"Mirror sounds like a good one but too mysterious.."

"Yeah."

"I like 'Echo' " Miyuki said smiling.

"The Echo child." Toshiro said the definition.

The girl nodded.

"It kinda goes with this song I've heard of called Echo."

"Okay, but what if we have 2 girls?"

"Well I also like the name Alice."

"Alice?"

"Yeah."

"If you find the meaning of that.." Toshiro paused abit. "Then it would mean 'truth' right?"

Miyuki nodded.

"Alright then, If it's a girl we name her either Alice or Kyoko and if it's a boy-..."

There was silence.

"We have no clue." Miyuki filled in for him.

"Yeah." Toshiro sweat dropped.

There was a short silence as the 2 thought.

"What about the name Sora?" Miyuki asked.

"Sora. The meaning is sky. I like it." Toshiro said.

"Okay then what if I have twin boys?"

"All hell breaks loose."

Toshiro and Miyuki laughed.

"I mean like the other name!"

"Oh well, we could name the other one Hikaru. It means radiance."

"I like that name!"

"Haha okay then we have all the names down."

"But what if I have tri-"

"We can't handle triplets."

"Why not?"

"My hair will fall out."

"Haha okay then!"

**3 weeks later:**

"Urghhhhhhhhhh soooo muchhhhh pappppeeerrrrr wooooorrrrkkkk!" Miyuki groaned .

The whole Soul Society now knew Miyuki was pregnant.

Everyone would help her with stuff and ask her how she is.

But So-taicho has other ideas. He gave her more than 5 loads of paper work to make up for when she has her child.

Suddenly the window to her office was thrown open and Yachiru jumped in.

"Hi, Hi Miyu-chan!"

"Hey, Yachiru. What do you need?"

"Do you have any candy?"

"Not right now, sorry."

The pink haired girl pouted and literally bounced off the walls.

"I WANT CANDY, I WANT CANDY!"

There was a silent knock and Byakuya came in.

"Miyuki squad 6's file-" he stopped talking when he saw Yachiru yelling and jumping off the walls and Miyuki banging her head on her desk.

"CANDY, CANDY, CANDY!"

The Kuchiki noble took out a bread dumpling and stuffed it in her mouth.

"Mmm itws gwood!" she said as she munched on it.

Miyuki looked up.

"Arigato, Byakuya-sama. Did you need something?"

"Well, I was going to ask you about squad 6's paper work and record files."

"Ah, yes."

Miyuki searched through her drawers and took out squad 6's folder.

"Here are the records." She said handing it to Byakuya.

"And here's the extra paper work that was mixed up with squad 9's."

She handed him a stack of paper work.

"Arigato." Byakuya said.

"Do you mind helping me carry this over to squad 6?"

"Of course not."

Miyuki stood up and took half of the stack from Byakuya.

They walked down the streets of the seireitei.

"I have 3 more months to go now." Miyuki smiled.

"Yes, have you thought of the names yet?" Byakuya asked giving her one of his rare smiles.

"Yes! If it's a girl Toshiro and I would name her Kyoko or Alice and if it's a boy we'd name him Sora or Hikaru!"

"Those are very nice names."

As the 2 walked up to the squad 6 barracks, Renji walked out and saw them.

"Ah! Himistu-taicho, let me take those for you!"

He rushed over and took the small stack from her hands.

"Arigato, Renji." She said.

"Wow, it looks like it's almost time!"

The lieutenant looked down at her swollen abdomen.

"Yes, indeed it is close."

Miyuki rubbed her belly lovingly.

**About 3 months later:**

Miyuki's stomach was really big now.

She knew the time was almost right.

In Toshiro's office she sat next to him with an album in their lap on the couch.

"Sugoi..Rukia-chan has changed a lot huh?" Miyuki admired the picture.

"Yeah, She cut her hair shorter and she became squad 13's new lieutenant." Toshiro commented.

"So did Renji-kun and Byakuya-sama! Renji-kun grew out his hair and Byakuya-sama wears the Kuchiki family coat now."

"Hey, look! It's that picture we took at the cafe!"

"Yeah, but you cut your hair Toshiro! And you grew taller."

"Well, you left your hair out so now it's down to the back of your thighs!"

The 2 of them laughed.

They continued to look at the past pictures in silence until-.

Miyuki froze suddenly.

"Hm? What's wrong?" Toshiro asked.

"Um...I think my water just broke..." She said.

"Oh so your-...NANI?!"

The white haired captain quickly scooped Miyuki up bridal style and rushed out of his office to squad 4.

* * *

**A/N: Dun Dun! Haha Thanks for reviewing blah blah blah. You guys are awesome!**

**-Cathy**


	16. Chap 16 Welcome to the Family

**A/N:Thanks for- yeah you know what I'm gonna say. I got some pm's from a person who asked where were my disclaimers, Well, If you go onto my profile and scroll to the bottom before the stories the last thing I typed was that I don't own any of the characters in the story except for my own that I made up. yada yada. Yeah you guys won't even read this.**

**-Cathy**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Welcome to the Family**

"Push!" Unohana urged.

Miyuki whimpered in pain.

She's been in labor for some time now and it wasn't fun for her or Toshiro.

To Miyuki, it felt like she was being torn apart but to Toshiro, the squeezing of her hand felt like it would make his break.

"I see the head!" Isane cheered.

"One more push, Miyuki-chan!" Unohana said.

If possible Miyuki squeezed Toshiro's hand even tighter.

The poor white haired captain dropped to his knees.

"Miyuki-you-r-gonna break my hand!" He choked out painfully on the verge of tears.

"Shut up Toshiro you're not the one in labor, you ass!" She screamed back.

The girl pushed and baby cries could be heard.

"It's a boy!" Unohana said smiling.

"Um, Unohana-taicho if it's okay, I'm going to go and help Hitsugaya-taicho with his hand." Isane said rubbing the back of her head.

The 4th division captain and Miyuki looked over to where Toshiro was standing.

He slumped down.

"My good hand..." He whimpered and cradled his hand.

"Stop complaining!" Miyuki yelled at him.

"You wouldn't say that if it were your hand!" he retorted.

"Wimp..." she whispered.

"I heard that!" he called back.

"You were suppose to!"

"Why you-,"

Giggling was heard from the baby in Unohana's arms.

"Wow, he actually enjoys it." Isane remarked.

Unohana handed the baby to Miyuki and she cradled him lovingly.

The 4th division captain walked over to a file and pulled out the birth certificate.

"What would you like to name him?" She asked clicking her pen.

"Mmm...I think we should name him Hikaru!" Miyuki smiled.

The baby giggled and played with her finger.

" Hikaru Hitsugaya?" Isane wondered.

"Yeah, I like the sound of it." Miyuki said.

Unohana came over and took Hikaru from the younger captain while Isane healed Toshiro's bruised hand.

Suddenly the door was thrown open and all of Miyuki's shinigami friends came in.

_"I'm glad Unohana-san gave me the biggest room." _Miyuki thought to herself.

"How are you feeling Miyuki-chan?" Momo asked smiling.

"I feel fine, arigato Momo-chan!" She smiled.

The young captain tried to locate her new born child through the crowd of her friends.

She spotted Byakuya with Hikaru in his arms.

The Kuchiki noble walked over to her side.

"Hikaru-kun's eye color is violet instead of dark lavender like Miyuki-chan's!" Rukia marveled.

"But he has the same hair color as Toshiro." Ichigo said.

"I wonder if he's gonna be as short as him."

Rukia wacked the substitute shinigami on the back of the head.

"Itai!"

"Ne, ne! Minasan!"

(Minasan [I think that's how you spell it] = everyone)

Everyone turned their attention to Yachiru who was standing on the guest chair.

"Let's do a baby test!" she said.

"What's a baby test?" Renji asked.

"You hold the baby for a little bit and try to get it to like you! If it smiles, giggles, or plays with you, then it doesn't hate you! But if it tries to scratch out your eyes or cries then it hates your guts!"

"She says it like it's a good thing." Toshiro mumbled.

"Alright! Let's start with Ruki-chan!"

Rukia was handed baby Hikaru and everyone went silent to observe.

Hikaru stared up at her with big round violet eyes.

He giggled and smiled up at the lieutenant.

"Yay! Ruki-chan is liked by Hika-chan!" Yachiru cheered.

"Now it's Uki-taicho's turn!"

Rukia handed Hikaru carefully over to Ukitake.

The small baby stared up at the captain then slightly tugged on the older man's long white hair.

Hikaru smiled.

"Okay! On to Clown man!" The pink haired girl cheered.

Toshiro pulled out his zanpakuto.

"It'd be over my dead body that I'd willingly hand over my child to a sicko like Mayuri-taicho."

"Aw! I was going to get a blood sample!" The 12th division captain whined.

"Alrighty then, Toshi-kun can take his turn!" Yachiru cheered.

Ukitake handed the baby carefully over to Toshiro.

The white haired captain nervously held his child.

Hikaru looked up at his father's blue crystal-like eyes.

The little boy smiled up at him.

Toshiro blinked and smiled back at him.

Hikaru lifted his small arms and reached out for the captain and he responded by letting his smaller fingers play with his larger ones.

His mini look alike giggled.

"Alright, alright! We know that Hika-kun likes Toshi-chan! On with it!" Yachiru said.

Toshiro reluctantly handed over the small child to Ichigo.

Hikaru looked up curiously at the orange haired teen.

The teen leaned down to get a better look at him but that was a big mistake.

"Itai!" Ichigo yelped as Hikaru pulled his bright orange hair.

"Ichi you're stupid." Yachiru commented.

"Shut up!" He retorted.

Rukia pried Hikaru's little fingers out of Ichigo's hair and handed the child to the next person, who was Renji.

The lieutenant stared down, bored, at the child.

Instantly Hikaru cried out.

"W-wha-" The red head stuttered.

"Beeeep!" Yachiru called out crossing her arms and making a sound.

"Hika-kun doesn't like you, Pineapple head!"

"I can see that!" Renji yelled back at her which caused Hikaru to cry louder.

"Pass him on to the next person!" The pink haired girl yelled over the crying.

Renji passed the child over to Soi fon.

The unaffected captain started to slightly rock the child.

Hikaru silenced his cries to stare at the female captain.

Out of nowhere she pulled out a stuffed black cat and gave it to the child.

Hikaru giggled and played with the stuffed animal.

"Okay! Soi-chan is liked by Hika-kun! Pass him on!" Yachiru said.

The trade continued until Hikaru reached his mother, Miyuki.

She lovingly cradled him until he fell asleep.

Toshiro wrapped an arm around Miyuki and kissed her cheek.

"Welcome to the family, Hikaru." They both said.

* * *

**A/N: Ah! sorry it's so short I ran out of time! I'll try to make the next chapter longer! Promise!**

**-Cathy**


	17. Chap 17 Fun With Hikaru

**A/N: Yay! I finally got some free time! *Fist pump* alright I don't own anything yada yada. Okay, on with the chap!**

**-Cathy**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Fun with Hikaru**

"Okaa-san!" A boy with white spiky hair, dark violet eyes, and the looks of about the age of 5 called out to his mother.

"What is it Hikaru?" The mother who is named Miyuki called back.

Miyuki stepped out of her office to spot the boy on top of one of the buildings.

He abdomen was once again swollen. She and her spouse Toshiro thought that it was time that Hikaru had a friend.

"I heard Otou-san say that there will be a taicho meeting today! If there is, can I go wander?" The young boy asked jumping down in front of his mother.

"Yes. Just be careful okay? Make sure to bring your katana and don't be late for your private classes!" She said patting the boy's head.

Even though Hikaru was only 5 years old in human years, he was able to pass the entrance exams to Shino Soul reaper Academy with a perfect score. People say he's as smart as his father and as gifted as his mother.

"Okay!" and with that the small boy left after placing a kiss on his mother's cheek.

"Seems like he got to you before I did."

Miyuki turned around to see Toshiro.

She smiled and got on her tippy toes to kiss him on the cheek.

"He's getting better at shunpo." She said.

"What's his schedule today?" Toshiro asked embracing Miyuki.

"He has his shunpo classes with Byakuya-sama at 3, His close combat training with Soifon at 4, Kido lessons with Momo and Rukia at 5, sword handling lessons with Ukitake and Shunsui at 6, and then a play date with Yachiru at 7." Miyuki said.

"He's been working hard lately." Toshiro commented.

"Yes, He's determined to get a perfect score on his final test." She said.

The white haired captain chuckled and rubbed her pregnant stomach.

"How long?" he asked.

"It's been about 7 months now." she replied.

"When did Unohana-san say you were due?"

"Sometime in December."

"Ah, I see."

"Yes."

A hell butterfly appeared in front of them and landed on Toshiro's finger.

"The taicho meeting will begin now. Please, come to the main squad 1 meeting room." It said and flew away.

"Alright, let's go then." Toshiro said.

"Right behind you!" Miyuki replied.

The 2 of them flash stepped away.

**To Hikaru:**

"Ne, Ichi-nii?" Hikaru asked.

He and Ichigo were training in a field.

"What's up Hikaru?" The substitute shinigami replied.

"I heard that before you were dating Rukia-nee, you were dating Okka-san." The child said bluntly.

Ichigo blushed crimson.

"Y-Yeah, I did."

"What was she like?"

Hikaru clicked something in his hakama pants pocket.

"Well, she was very pretty. She hated to be teased, and I think a little of my stubbornness rubbed off on her. She would smile even though something was wrong. She protects those who are close to her. She's funny, cute, very light in weight, and she puts others before herself."

Hikaru clicked the thing in his pocket again.

"I see. Arigato Ichi-nii."

The boy stood up and ran.

"Ah, Hikaru!"

"RUKIA-NEE! ICHI-NII IS CHEATING ON YOU! HE'S TALKING ABOUT ANOTHER WOMAN! I HAVE PROOF!"

Hikaru pulled out the tape recorder from his pocket.

Ichigo flash stepped to catch up to him.

"Hikaru!"

The boy still jumping from building to building turned around.

"Bakudo 4 hainawa!"

A rope of light wrapped around Ichigo and he fell to the ground.

"Dammit Hikaru!"

Hikaru laughed and ran to the squad 13 barracks.

"Why did Momo and Rukia have to teach the kid kido?" Ichigo grumbled rolling around to get untangled.

**To Rukia:**

Rukia was working on some paper work when the office door was thrown open revealing Hikaru.

"Ah, Hikaru-kun?!" Rukia exclaimed.

"Hah-Ichi-ni-hah-listen-to-the-tape-hah." Hikaru panted.

The lieutenant took the tape recorder from his hand and listened to it.

When it ended Hikaru had regained his breath and jumped behind the couch.

"TAKE COVERRR!" he yelled.

Rukia kicked down the office door and saw Ichigo standing there about to knock on the door.

"Ah..Rukia...H-hi?" he stuttered.

Rukia took the collar of his shinigami uniform and threw him inside the office.

That's when it all started.

"YOU JERK HOW COULD YOU?!" Rukia screamed and pulled out her zanpakuto.

"H-He tricked me! Not the face please!" Ichigo whimpered.

"Bakudo 4 hainawa!"

Ichigo was once again tied up with a rope of light.

"Please Rukia! He did it I swear!"

Rukia turned to Hikaru.

"Is that true?"

There was a short silence.

"Runnnnn!" Hikaru screamed and ran out of the room.

Rukia just stood there.

"Um, aren't you gonna go and chase him?" Ichigo asked.

"No, because you were talking about another woman!" She turned to him and the torture started again.

Hikaru ran to the Kuchiki manor and saw Byakuya.

He realized that the Kuchiki noble was waiting for him.

"Good afternoon, Hikaru."

"Ah, Konichiwa, Byakuya-sama!"

"You're early..did you cause trouble?"

"N-No! Of course not, Byakuya-sama!"

Suddenly Ichigo flew over the manor wall and landed a few meters away from the two.

Rukia appeared and grabbed Ichigo by his uniform collar once more.

"Please stop Rukia!" He screamed.

"How dare you-!"

Rukia was cut off my Byakuya.

"What's going on here?"

"I think Rukia-nee is beating up Ichi-nii." Hikaru said innocently.

"Don't act all innocent you little bastard!" Ichigo yelled.

Hikaru dramatically clung onto Byakuya's leg.

"Wahh! Byakuya-sama, Ichi-nii is being a big doo doo head!"

"I have an idea." Byakuya stated.

"What is it Nii-sama?" Rukia asked.

"Why don't the 3 of you have a shunpo race?"

"What the hell's a shunpo race?" Ichigo asked rudely and got a punch from Rukia.

"Rukia, Hikaru, and you will race using shunpo. You cannot use your zanpakuto but you may use kido to slow your enemies down. You shall start at my manor and continue around the seireitei in a circle until you come back to my manor."

"But I don't know how to use kido!" Ichigo whined.

"Tough luck, baka strawberry!" Hikaru called.

The substitute shinigami instantly recognized the nick name.

"Hey! You can't call me that you brat!" Ichigo yelled.

"Okaa-san always calls you that and she never said that I couldn't." Hikaru said bluntly.

"On your marks,.." Byakuya said calmly.

"God what does Miyuki even teach you?!" the orange haired boy yelled.

"Get set,..."

"Don't you dare blame Okaa-san!" The white haired boy yelled back.

"Go!"

Rukika flash stepped away followed by Hikaru leaving dumbfounded Ichigo behind.

"W-wait what?!" Ichigo followed behind.

"Idiot..." Byakuya mumbled to himself.

Rukia and Hikaru flash stepped throughout the seireitei.

" I'm not gonna lose Hikaru-kun!" Rukia said.

"I'll show you how good I am Rukia-nee!" Hikaru replied.

Hikaru looked behind him and saw Ichigo catching up.

"Hado 33, Sokatsui!"

A flash of blue shot at Ichigo and sent him flying back.

"Wow! You're getting really good at kido!" Rukia smiled.

"Arigato, Rukia-nee!"

They kept on going and soon they saw the manor once more.

"Mask of flesh and blood ...universe soar...the one crowned with man's name.." Hikaru chanted loud enough so that Rukia heard.

_"He already knows how to do a ninju eisho?! But Momo and I didn't teach him it! So that means-!" _Rukia thought.

(Ninju Eisho = double destruction chant)

"Carriage of thunder.., Gap of the spinning wheel.., divide into six with light..."

The young Kuchiki halted when Hikaru stopped and faced her.

"Carve twin lotuses into the wall of blue flame...wait for the edge of the great fire in the distant heavens...Bakudo 61, Rikujokoro!"

(Rikujokoro = six rod light restraint)

Six rods of light held Rukia in one place.

_"Damn! It's this strong?!" _TheKuchiki exclaimed in her mind.

Suddenly Ichigo appeared and stopped behind Rukia.

When he realized it was a bad situation, it was too late.

"Hado 63, Soren Sokatsui!" Hikaru said and the blast of blue light hit Ichigo and smoke covered the air.

(Soren Sokatsui = Twin lotuses, pale fire crash)

When the smoke cleared, Byakuya and a person who looks exactly like Hikaru stood next to the Hikaru that fought the 2 older shinigami.

"Nii-sama!" Rukia exclaimed.

"Those moves,..you taught them to Hikaru didn't you!?"

"That is correct." Byakuya said.

"It seems he has mastered it. Hikaru's clone, release the kido."

"Okay." Hikaru replied.

He held up his hand and formed a sign.

"Kai!"

(Kai = Release)

The six restraints on Rukia shattered.

"Gah,..geez Hikaru that hurt!" Ichigo exclaimed and stood up from his place laying sprawled out on the ground.

"Wait, Nii-sama, you said his clone?" Rukia asked.

"Yes, Hikaru has been studying several types of techniques of different cultures." The Kuchiki noble stated.

"This whole time you two have been fighting a perfect clone of Hikaru while the real one was having his private class with me."

"But his clone used kido! And even went as far to use a Ninju Eisho!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"I mastered the cloning technique so that it seems like it's the real me but it's not." Hikaru explained.

"So...I just wasted an hour of my life chasing down a clone?!"

"Yep, Baka strawberry."

"I feel a migraine coming on.."

"Nii-sama, are all the techniques that Hikaru-kun used today, real ones that he can use himself?" Rukia asked.

"Yes." Byakuya said.

"We were taken down by a kid.." Ichigo and Rukia said on their hands and knees.

"Didn't I do great, Byakuya-sama?" Hikaru exclaimed.

The Kuchiki noble picked up the small boy and placed him on his shoulder.

"Yes, you did."

The two of them walked to squad 2's training area where Soifon waited for him.

"Konichiwa, Soifon-sensei!" Hikaru greeted her in his cheerful voice.

"Afternoon, Hikaru." She said smirking.

"Let's get started."

The 2 of them trained and then when it was over, Soifon walked the young boy to his next class with Momo and Rukia.

"Ne, Hikaru, do you still have that stuffed cat I gave you?" The older woman asked.

"Mhm!...Sensei...why do you like cats?" The boy asked.

Soifon's face went to a slight shade of pink.

"B-because...my teacher liked c-cats too!" She said.

"Oh. But wasn't your teacher Yoruichi-san?"

"Oh, um look! There's Momo! Go on, I'll see you tomorrow!"

Soifon nervously pushed him towards the lieutenant who stood in front of the squad 5 barracks.

"Ohiyo, Hikaru-kun!" she called out.

"Konichiwa, Momo-neechan!" he replied.

"Ne, ne, What kind of kido are we going to learn today?"

"Hmm..here I'll show you."

Momo placed her hand in front of her so that the kido will hit one of the dummies.

"Hado 31 Shakaho!"

A red ball of fire hit the dummy and burned a hole.

"Sugoi! I wanna learn that! But wait I wanna show you what Byakuya-sama taught me too!" Hikaru said.

He preformed the 2 Ninju Eisho and left Momo stunned.

"Y-You know how to use Ninju Eishos?! Even kido's up to level 63 without chanting the full destructive chant?!"

" Mhm! Bykauya-sama said those are the main kidos that he and Rukia-nee use!"

_"Sugoi..Hikaru-kun really is talented!" _The lieutenant thought to herself.

"Okay, I'll try the kido you showed me now!" Hikaru smiled and got into position.

"Hado 31..Shakaho!"

Just as the kido was fired, Rukia and Ichigo walked through the door..and got hit by the powerful kido.

Ichigo managed to pull Rukia under him when they fell so she didn't get hit.

"Ah, gomen Ichi-nii, Rukia-nee! Are you alright?!" Hikaru ran to their side.

"I'm fine. That was some Shakaho you fired, Hikaru-kun!" Rukia said patting his head.

"Ah, Kurosaki-san, you're hurt!" Momo exclaimed and ran to his side to heal him.

"Gomen, Ichi-nii.." Hikaru said sadly.

"Don't worry I'm fine! This thing can't kill me." The orange haired teen said smiling.

"If that can't kill you...should I call Zaraki-taicho?" The white haired boy asked.

"N-NO! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT GUY CAN DO!?"

"Um...he's not THAT crazy..."

"Whatever you haven't seen him yet..."

Rukia tried to teach Ichigo some simple kidos while Momo helped Hikaru master his shakaho.

"I think you've done good today, Hikaru-kun!" Momo said patting his head.

"Really? You think so Momo-neechan?"

"I know so! Tomorrow you can start a new kido alright? Come on, I'll take you to your next class."

Momo took Hikaru's smaller hand and they walked out of squad 5's kido barracks leaving the other 2 shinigami by their selves.

Throughout the day Hikaru continued to stun his teachers with his greatness.

"Okaa-san! I'm home!" The boy called as he entered the house.

"Okaa-san? Otou-san? Hello?"

There was no answer.

Suddenly there was a powerful burst of reiatsu coming from the backyard.

_"That's not Okaa-san's or Otou-san's reiatsu..."_

The small boy ran to the backyard and froze at the open doorway.

There stood a hollow.

_"How come no one is coming to take it down?!"_

A hell butterfly came and landed on his head.

"Attention 13 court guard squads there is a presence of a hollow near the 9th division and 10th division homes, please do your jobs."

"Did they just now send that out?! They won't come in time!" He whispered as the butterfly flew away.

The hollow spotted Hikaru and went to attack him.

* * *

**A/N: Dun dun! ...Thanks for reading!**

**-Cathy**


	18. Author Alert!

**Author alert: Sorry I haven't been updating! I never got time! high school sucks . I didn't give up on my stories though! I'm still working on them! Please help me with the ideas though! I promise promise promise that I'll try my hardest to update soon! **

**-Cathy**


	19. Author Alert! PLEASE READ!

**Author Alert!**

**A/N: Hey there guys! I have bad news and good news! Good news: I'm writing a new story! Bad news: I'm giving up on the other ones I made :( . I just don't have reviews so I think they're bad. So if you want to continue writing the stories I'm giving up, email me at: cathytran0015 The story title of them are: "Notice me" a vampire knight fanfic and "Icy Cold Regret" a Bleach fanfic. If I don't get an email by: 1/15/13 I will delete the stories :\ . A fanfic I am working on now is a Code Geass LelouchxOcxSuzaku I'll post it soon! Ty for supports and reviews! 3**

**-Cathy**


	20. AUTHOR'S MESSAGE!

A/N: Hey guys! I guess I decided to not give up on this story because of all your great reviews. Instead I think I'll be re-writing it. If you have any suggestions for re re-written version of this story, please pm or review any of them and I'll try to use all of your suggestions!

-Cathy


End file.
